


A Series Of Different Events - Ereri Summer Week 2017

by SimplyTsundere



Series: A Series Of Series [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Eren, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Barebacking, Bodyguard Levi, Bottom Levi, Burlesque AU, College AU, Dancer Levi, Day Eight, Day Five, Day One, Day Seven, Day Two, Director Levi, Dirty Skype, Divorce, Doctor Eren, Drunken Confessions, Ereri Events, Ereri Summer Week 2017, Furlan & Levi are cousins, Grad Student Levi, Happy Ending, Hospital Security Officer Levi, Implied Sexual Content, Jean & Eren are roommates, Levi and Isabel are siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Head Levi, More Moulin Rouge References, Moulin Rouge References, Moulin Rouge soundtrack songs, Musicals, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Nurses Isabel Sasha & Krista, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercer Marco, Right Hand Jean, Shameless Smut, Tattoo Artist Eren, Teacher's Aide Levi, The End Of Ereri Summer Week 2017, Top Eren, Transfer student Eren, Unhappy marriage, bartender eren, day three, drunken kisses, medical AU, pop star eren, swing music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: 1) Smoke Screen: Security officer Levi Ackerman finds that working graveyard shifts can be quite a drag. A new doctor, a deactivated badge, a con, and a cigarette will lead to the discovery of why Levi will learn to love to work graves.2) The Naked Truth [NSFW] Eren Jaeger struggled with physics and his roommate. After a silly fiasco, Eren is put on the bad side of a fake, nude, text sent from his roommate to his tutor and TA; the only man who both enraptures and terrifies him.3) Rock My World: Too long he waited for the pop star and now the body guard couldn't handle it. Levi turns in his resignation but Eren has discovered his secret.4) Come What May: From the silver screen to the big stage, Eren Jaeger turns to acting before a live audience. His first musical may just force him to understand the source material more than he might wish.5) Aces Low [NSFW] A match made in heaven or hell? When the Aces group leader and the Hunter finally meet face to face more than sparks collide in an intimate, tattoo parlor back room.6) Show Me How You Burlesque: Eren Jaeger finds himself taking a job at Club Kronos: Where Time Stops. Inside he finds that burlesque dancing is not just for beautiful women.





	1. Smoke Screen - Medical AU - [SFW] - July 23rd

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my contribution to Ereri Summer Week 2017! I'm having an absolute blast with these! I hope that you guys will enjoy them too even though they are oneshots. I will be updating the tags as more arrive depending on each different AU. I have to say giving us AU prompts instead of words was much easier! Without further delay, enjoy the compilation of universes!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Mondays; the beginning of a sentence in hospital hell. Working graves wasn't exactly Levi's favorite thing to do but most of the other security guards on shift said that they absolutely despised graveyard shift due to the amount of strange things that happened. In all his years working in the hospital the only strange thing to happen to him was a free pack of Starbursts from vending machine around the corner of the guard station. Yeah, absolutely horrifying stuff. Maybe whatever it was just had better sense than to try to scare him. Oh well, he supposed whatever the other guards reasoning for not wanting to work it didn't actually matter because he always ended up as CO on duty no matter what shift he was on.

Hospital security was actually a branch of the local police department where he'd transferred over after no longer wishing to deal with department politics. Now his days were only full of scanning IDs to create visitor passes, walking the halls to do rounds, bossing around whoever was with him, and sitting behind a desk making sure nothing untoward happened inside the hospital. Most nights were relatively quiet for the trauma center but there were busy nights that often made him queasy as it had to have meant a big accident somewhere. Thankfully he hadn't had one of those nights in a while and it was so still he swore he could have heard the small breeze making a gentle howl as it whirled through the halls. Unfortunately, it was only that way for a moment before his partner for the night was spinning around in his chair perpetually driving him beyond insane.

"Farlan!" Levi shouted firmly towards the ashen blonde in uniform beside him. "If you do not stop I'm going to feed you to the fucking poltergeist and call it a day."

Grey eyes rolled back as he grumbled "Gah, you're no fun, Levi. When will you lighten up?"

"Around the same time you _grow_ up," Levi deadpanned.

"Whatever," Farlan sighed as he planted his feet on the floor "so how was your vacation?"

Levi groaned internally at the small talk but shrugged "Uh, fine I guess. You know you can't say much about Canada in the winter aside from snowy and cold. My mother insisted I drive up instead of fly so you can imagine."

"Kuchel has always hated planes," Farlan reminded "you know that. You should have expected it. Did you tell her I said happy birthday?"

"Yes, Farlan, I did," Levi replied "and your father sends his regards."

Farlan's eyes once again rolled "Gee, did he also say that working in a hospital means I should be a doctor not a guard?"

Staring back at his cousin, Levi sighed "Something like that. Your old man isn't exactly the greatest guy but cut him some slack. You're the medical school flunky so you should expect the jabs. I got you this job so you could still work in a hospital and help people but I never said how."

A huff of air blew through Farlan's nostrils "Yeah, yeah, I know and I'm grateful. I could honestly be a nurse here, like _someone_ , if I wanted to but they wouldn't pay me enough to put up with all that shit. I make more sitting here doing nothing."

"Mhmm, speaking of the fact you're doing nothing but aggravating me, how about you go make some rounds of the left wing near oncology?" Levi smirked.

"Ugh, fine," Farlan stated as he rose to his feet "if you need anything call me."

Levi nodded "Will do." Finally free of his pestering cousin, Levi leaned back in his chair enjoying the silence. It wasn't going to last long and he knew it so he would take his solace where he could find it. At least the heat was on and he could keep himself warm in the small guard station When the doors opened a large blast of frigid winter air chilled him to the bone disrupting his placidity. His first reaction was to curse whoever interrupted his five minutes of peace all damn night but when he cracked open his eyes he was met with a sight that could have only occurred in his dreams. A young man with cinnamon hair styled up in an undercut like his own was standing in front of him. The length of his shaggy top layer might have covered the short buzz beneath it had he not ran a hand through his hair and groaned. Something was wrong and he was about to have to find out.

The young man looked as though he was visiting someone and forgot his pass but he would have remembered seeing the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Turquoise eyes weren't something he saw everyday and neither was the fact they were placed on a face of perfectly masculine features. His tanned skin contrasted his white polo shirt and the charcoal slacks he was wearing making it hard to take his eyes of the man's body especially with the way the sleeves of the shirt fit so snugly around his biceps. Levi jerked his attention up to the enchanting eyes and waited for whatever the man had to say about why he was appearing at his station.

"Hey, uh, I need to get to the employee catwalk around the pediatrics center. I scanned my badge but it's not working," he explained in a fluster as he was clearly not sure of what he was doing.

Skeptical of the situation, Levi quirked a brow "Mhmm, okay, are you sure _that's_ what you wanna go with? It's 1am and I'm tired. I don't have the energy to be dealing with someone wanting a shortcut through the hospital."

Knitting his brows the man thrust an ID badge over the short counter "I'm serious. I'm a doctor and tonight I'm on emergency for pediatrics. I just started on Friday night. I left my coat in the lounge because I stepped outside for---Nevermind, here." Levi took the badge as he got to his feet and stared at the credentials. Obviously it was the same man but he looked a bit too young to be a doctor not to mention he wasn't wearing his lab coat or any coat for that matter and it was already below freezing outside. For what reason would he have gone out without a coat? Clearly, some things were not adding up here. Quickly, Levi began typing his employee number into the database on file before scanning his ID to make sure that it was the correct photo and information that was stored. When it came back perfectly registered Levi had to hand it back.

"Very well," glancing at his screen he continued "Dr. Jaeger. Listen, around here our doors lock after 9pm and you need to be buzzed in any door past the main lobby or into any specific centers of the hospital. Visitor badges bypass the locking mechanism and so do the IDs but they have to be scanned. Next time you get locked outside without your coat or working ID you're bound to have to take the long way again. I'll buzz you out onto oncology and you'll have to take the long way back up to pediatrics."

"Eren," he corrected "just call me Eren, officer Ackerman. I may need your help on that front. I just started a couple of days ago and I can barely remember how to get to my office from the purple parking deck. I have no idea how to take the long way or what could be wrong with my badge."

Levi sighed and reciprocated his kindness "Levi, then, please. Hang on a moment and I'll escort you to your office. Let me just see where officer Church has lingered off to." Pressing the radio on the shoulder of his navy uniform, Levi called "Farlan, where are you?"

A static burst sounded over the radio before Farlan replied "In the cafeteria, you need something?"

"Yeah, come watch the station I have to escort Doctor Jaeger to his office since he can't remember the way," Levi stated without so much as glancing back to catch Eren's scowl.

Farlan agreed rather easily "Alright, be there in a minute."

Shifting his attention to Eren, Levi shrugged "I don't know why your badge is acting up but I'll test it at the door."

"You know you really don't _have_ to escort me," Eren frowned, reminding Levi of a lost puppy.

He shook his head "Don't worry about it. It's part of my job and I haven't gotten to stretch my legs yet." As Farlan made his way around the bend he stopped just short of the station. From behind Eren, Farlan made sure to give Levi a thumbs up and glance over the young doctor. Levi had to pretend to not see his childish behavior and wait until Farlan was at his side before continuing "Anyhow, let's get going now that the idiot can watch the door."

Farlan grinned "Yeah, mhmm, I'll be watching the door and you'll be watching the doc--"

"Let's go," Levi reiterated as he cut off Farlan's speech. Eren trailed along at his side and handed over his badge when it came to a locked door. Carefully, Levi ran the badge through the scanner noticing it hit a yellow light instead of green. It meant that there was something wrong with Eren's badge. More than likely he had gotten a badge from the defective pile they'd discarded. If some idiot on day shift had made his badge for him chances were he'd been given one with a faulty magnetic strip that often made it difficult to read. Upon handing Eren his badge back he took his own and swiped it through the scanner waiting for the doors to unlatch with a loud mechanical pop.

For a while their pace was slow and silent but Eren had to speak up "So, do you know what's wrong?"

"Defective more than likely," he replied while keeping his gaze straight ahead. "Magnetic strip probably isn't getting read right. You'll need a new one that I can have to you by the end of the shift and I'll deactivate the other from the system."

"Oh wow," Eren responded with a hint of surprise "that's pretty fast. Thanks."

Shrugging, Levi looked back with a warm smile "Not a problem, doctor. Now, you just walk straight down the hall after this catwalk and take a right. It'll take you right to Verners pediatric center. Goodnight." With the tip of his hat he was already spinning on his heels to head back to the station. There was a look in Eren's eye that said he wanted to say something else but Levi just continued. He knew that he couldn't leave Farlan behind the desk on his own for too long otherwise he'd start getting fidgety and god only knew what he'd destroy then.

By the time he returned to the station he found Farlan twiddling his thumbs. Thankfully, he hadn't burn the place to shambles while he was away so he decided to leave him again and get to the supply room. Grabbing a blank ID card and a lanyard he shut and locked the door behind him. Once back at the station he sat the card into their scanner and began to pull up Eren's file. Transferring his rather horrendous identification photo onto the card along with the printed name and center he worked, Levi created a replacement for his badge. For someone so damn gorgeous he sure couldn't take a photo worth a damn. Levi had to laugh over that but then again did anyone ever take a good ID photo? Even his own looked bad.

Sharply razored, jet black hair framed his face and his steely blue eyes partnered with his snowy skin caused the only visible part of his ID his hair and uniform. Everything else seemed to be washed away by the stark contrast. He couldn't help he was so pale that he blended into the white background and disappeared behind his uniform. His eyes were dark but only in low lighting which meant that his photo basically looked like the printer had run out of toner. Farlan's was a little more hilarious since it had been taken near a half blink. Perhaps it was just the person who took the photos in HR but he found Eren's crooked little smile pretty cute after a moment. With it created, however, it meant that he had to deliver it.

Deciding it would be best to send Farlan to keep his antsy antics down, Levi handed him the ID hanging from it's lanyard then sent him along his way while he updated the personnel files. Finding it to be a good hint of fun, Levi deactivated the badge and waited. By the end of the night he was snickering to himself and couldn't wait for the next day to come. Part of it had been for the laughter factor and the fact nothing happened while he was on shift but the other part was probably that was Eren was pretty and getting to walk him to the Verners pediatric center wasn't so bad. He'd get to find out the next night what would happen.

Turned out that the first night of screwing with Eren had been so fun he kept it up all week. Watching how flustered and embarrassed he got at having to once again ask Levi for help, and an escort considering he still couldn't recall the way, was pure gold. He was absolutely adorable and Levi couldn't help but pick on the guy. Eren was beautiful, he was absolutely adorable with the kids, who absolutely loved him, and he was easily flustered. All of those qualities Levi liked in a man but that was because Levi liked to pick on and tease the man he liked, almost like a cat toying around with a mouse before eating it. Maybe Eren was his mouse.

Friday came swiftly and that meant that he should have probably stopped screwing with the good doctor. By now he had to have remembered the way to the center from any point in the hospital so it couldn't be too fun anymore. He'd had his fun picking on him and now it was time to stop. When he arrived he activated his badge and allowed the visitors to file in. Fridays meant most people came to see their loved ones after work and to stay a night if need be which meant that he was rather busy considering it was one of two stations for visitors to check in for a hospital that covered the entire tri-state area. He did his best to not groan as he got through the droning part of his evening but much to his surprise there was one visitor at the end of the line that made him chuckle.

"Hey, so, I _might_ have locked myself out," Eren grimaced as he looked to a smirking Levi.

Levi nodded "Alright then I'll just buzz you in."

"Actually, would you mind walking me back? The turns still confuse me," he admitted with scrunched features. Knowing very well that he had to be lying and looking for an excuse, Levi just shrugged and decided to go along with it. After all, it was probably going to be the last time that he would get the chance. Farlan was left in charge and Levi headed down the winding halls with Eren at his side.

Halfway to the center Levi turned to Eren with a laugh "Haha, I'd have thought you'd know your way by now."

Without missing a beat Eren stopped walking and turned to Levi with an impish smirk "Really? And here I was thinking that you would have realized I'm not stupid and had figured out you were deactivating my badge _days_ ago."

Caught in his actions, Levi stopped and looked up to Eren with a shrug "Eh, sue me, it was fun to tease you. It gets really boring here at night and it was nice to walk around for a bit. Now you've got me curious though. Why'd you play along?" Eren took a hold of his wrist and drug him into the single stall bathroom they'd coincidentally stopped in front of. In a second, Levi soon found himself at the receiving end of Eren's sultry gaze as he bent down to hold his attention. Hand braced beside his head, Eren was trapping him between the wall and his body. Had he not been enjoying the view he may have struggled to get out of it but staring down Eren when that radiant smile and those spellbinding eyes were on him was too good to pass up.

"Are you sure those were your _only_ reasons for deactivating my badge, Levi?" Eren asked in a whisper.

Levi couldn't resist asking "Why?"

"Because either I'm losing my touch or---"

 _"Or what?"_ Levi interrupted.

Eren's grin spread wider and he purred by his ear "Or you've got the hots for me."

Immediately, Levi stiffened knowing that he'd been caught but he decided it was best to admit it "Hmmm, maybe I do. Why do you care?"

"Really? You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Eren teased as he ran a singular, chilled fingertip down the sharp slope of Levi's jaw. "I mean, why else would I let you trick me, Levi? Have you not understood?" Before Levi could respond to his words Eren lifted his chin and stole his lips swiftly. Instantly the sweet taste of cherry was tasted on his lips and the warmth from Eren's cashmere kiss spread out into each of his extremities providing a warmth unlike any other. Responding to the kiss, Levi slung an arm around Eren's neck while the other slipped around his hip to yank him closer to his body. He only wished it would have continued more than the simple two or three kisses they shared. Eren pulled away and whispered at his ear "I go on break at five."

Levi wanted to respond but Eren was already out of the door before words even came to his mind let alone his mouth. Being kissed so intently by Eren had only mean that he was just as attracted to him as Levi was to him. Things could have probably gone better in the back of his mind but he couldn't help but revel in the discovery. He knew that he couldn't be away long and he had to get back to the station but he didn't want to move. His legs didn't want to allow him to leave and break his serenity from the momentary kiss he and Eren had shared. Quite unfortunately he knew that he had to get back to work so he tore himself away only when he heard approaching footsteps.

Back at the station he took his seat with an expression knit in confusion. Even if he wanted to give into whatever Eren had meant by his statement about his break, he didn't know where to meet him. What exactly did Eren have planned for this break at five am? Everything was flying through his brain so rapidly he didn't have a chance to think on one question before another popped into his head. Maybe this whole thing was to see what he wanted from Eren. Maybe this was his way of saying if he wanted to do something about his attraction that he'd meet him on break and if not then he wouldn't show. It was all a bit too much to process at the time.

"Hey," Farlan called curiously "you alright? You look constipated."

Levi rolled his eyes as he answered in a slight whisper "Well, I just kissed the good doctor after he pulled me into the bathroom. He knew I was screwing with his badge, he called me on it, said he knew it was because I thought he was hot, kissed me, then said he went on break at five, and left. I'm still processing everything."

Farlan's eyes shone brightly as he slapped him on the chest "Hell yeah! So, you feeling him? I mean, he _is_ pretty cute and he's obviously some form of not straight."

"I watched him with the kids and it blew my mind the other day. He was sitting there with them surrounding him and he was making them laugh. He was just the sweetest thing and he has a really nice laugh, too. Eren is gorgeous, sweet, funny, sharp as a tack, smart, playful....of course I like him. He left me in the dark though with that break statement. I mean, even if I wanted to go I wouldn't know where to meet him."

"Just go," Farlan urged with a smirk. "I haven't seen you this worked up over a guy since.....well, ever. You might find him at the center before he even goes on his break. I've got everything covered here so when the time comes just go."

"Are you sure?" Levi asked cautiously.

Farlan gave him a nod "Yeah, man, besides you'll owe me one and _that_ is a powerful thing."

"Whatever," he scowled before offering sincerely "thanks." During his wait of the clock to signal 5am Levi found that when one willed time to move faster it often retaliated by moving at a fraction of a snail's pace. Everything seemed to move so slowly as he waited for Eren's break. A whirlwind of thoughts streamed through his mind as in what exactly was he going to do if Eren had more than a kiss planned? They were both at work and it wasn't the time for things of a sensual nature. Surely Eren, being a doctor, would be smart enough to know that was the case as well though part of him didn't mind if he wanted to get a tad frisky behind closed doors. Eren was an absolutely gorgeous man with a heart of gold and there was no way that he wanted to turn down any chance to do anything with him.

By the time the clock read 4:54am Levi was rising from his chair and Farlan was wishing him luck. He had to get up to pediatrics and catch Eren before he was about to clock out for a break so that he wouldn't have to worry about meeting him somewhere. Walking along the corridors made his mind blank instead of race; that was his heart's job. Thinking about the possibilities no longer occurred to him. Now the only thought in his mind was where he could find Eren so he trotted carefully down the halls and once he arrived at the elevators for the children's center he strolled right past. Inside the Verners children hospital and pediatric center, he immediately was able to pinpoint Eren.

Hearing the raucous laughs streaming from the nurse's station, Levi casually walked up to find Eren surrounded by three of the nurses for the hospital. Each of them were laughing openly and Eren seemed to be at the center of the commotion.

"Wow, Sasha, it's 5am and you don't have a biscuit in your mouth. Are you dying?" Levi jested as he looked towards a thin brunette with large chocolate eyes.

Adjusting her high risen ponytail, she shrugged "Connie hasn't brought me breakfast yet. What are you doing out of your hellhole, Levi?"

"I'm just here to steal a certain doctor," he winked towards Eren before returning his gaze to Sasha "so you mind if I steal him?"

"Ohhh," a petite blond cooed "is Eren already in trouble? Go ahead and take him. Watch out for his claws, Eren, Levi is known to be a bit......feisty."

The sparkling cerulean eyes moved between the two and Eren shrugged "I dunno, Krista, I think he's in more trouble than I am and I happen to like feisty."

Quirking a brow, Levi chuckled "Is that so, Doctor? And what have I done to warrant being in trouble with a doctor?"

"Refuse medical treatment," Eren grinned as his tone acquired something rather flirty.

Levi scoffed "Yeah, well, you're a child's doctor. I think I'm fine not having you treat me for anything."

"You're kid sized," came the teasing snicker from a redheaded nurse, her emerald eyes focused on him before she continued to prod "so I'm sure he could give you _all_ the treatment you need. Who knows, Levi, you sure you're good on all your _booster shots?"_

Brows knitting, Levi scowled "I swear to god, Isabel, I'm going to toss you out the window. Little sister or not I will fucking end you, you hear me?"

Eren suddenly looked intrigued "Oh? Isabel you didn't tell me Levi was your brother."

"Didn't know you knew my brother, Eren," Isabel grinned "but something tells me he _really_ wants to know you."

As Eren rolled his chair beneath the counter, he shot Isabel "That feeling is mutual. Ladies, if you need me page me immediately. I'm taking a break before I get shouted at." The nurses all waved him farewell and Levi caught the smirk on his sister's lips along with the point to Eren and the wink. He rolled his eyes and turned on his heels to follow out to wherever he was heading. Having stolen Eren away from his gaggle of girls felt a bit odd, as if they knew something he didn't, but he went along with the pace and followed Eren into the elevator. As he pressed the button to return them to the first floor he looked over "Would you like to join me in the cafeteria for a moment?"

"Sure," Levi shrugged "I could use something to keep me up a bit." The short ride down then remained silent as they walked along at each other's side and made their way down to the cafeteria.

Grabbing a cup of coffee, Eren looked over as Levi proceeded to make his tea "So, would you mind also walking me out to my car after this? There's something I need to do."

"Not a problem," Levi responded as he watched Eren empty several packets of sugar into his coffee "but, uh, you ingesting enough sugar there, doc?"

Eren chuckled warmly "Well the sugar helps me stay up better than just black coffee. C'mon." Levi stuck a lid atop his tea and followed Eren out to the parking deck. The brisk morning air had a chill that sunk through the fibers of his uniform even with his undershirt forcing him to shiver slightly. It was abnormally cold for a January morning but the sun hadn't risen yet so the earth hadn't had a chance to warm yet. Levi wasn't a fan of the cold but walking with Eren out to his car was worth whatever uncomfortable feeling was assaulting his nerves. The hot tea steeping in his hands was a thankful combatant to the frigid air so he focused both hands around the small cup. Eren removed his keyfob and unlocked his car and beckoned Levi over.

Before he could respond Eren was crawling into the backseat of the vehicle and beckoning him to join. Deciding, why not, Levi gave into the demand and crawled in shutting the door behind him to block out the cold. Carefully taking his coffee and placing it in the cup holder, Eren then turned to grab Levi's tea after moving something from inside the second cup holder and shoving it into his lab coat.

Curious, Levi nodded towards his pocket "Alright, what's the secret?"

Eren looked at his pocket "Well, if I tell you then you can't talk shit." When Levi just a slight nod Eren removed a pack of cigarettes and his lighter "I smoke when I'm stressed. Not exactly the best thing for a doctor to be caught doing but, hey, we're all human and have our vices."

"So that's why you were outside without your coat," Levi snickered "you didn't want the smell on your coat. You do know I could cite you for smoking on hospital grounds, right? Even in the parking deck."

"Are you gonna, officer Ackerman?" Eren lulled as he stripped off his white lab coat and tossed it to the front seat.

Levi shrugged "Don't see any reason to since it's in the past, however, I do find that you need a better way to unwind in the future. Maybe I can help you stop smoking."

"How would you go about that?" Eren asked curiously.

Yanking Eren forward by the collar of his shirt, he hummed "Mmm, I wonder what _else_ can release pent up stress? You can come see me anytime you need a _fix,_ Doctor." Connecting his lips to Eren's slowly, tasting the lingering sweetness of his coffee, Levi placed a hand through his hair and pulled him until Eren's body was over his own. The heat between their bodies was more than enough to keep him warm, in fact, he began to get hot. Eren hovered over him and glanced down to his uniform, deftly unbuttoning his shirt until his white undershirt was bared. Slipping his chilled hands beneath the fabric had Levi shivering from both the temperature and the predatory gaze from which he lingered beneath.

Returning hungrily to his kiss, Levi took the turn to do the same as Eren had. Untucking Eren's shirt, Levi slithered his hands beneath the shirt to feel out each rise and fall of his stomach before the sharp cut of the muscle at his hips. Just feeling the muscle had his heart racing and the heat from Eren's passionate kiss was making his head spin. He knew that this had been a good idea. Passing break by making out with Eren in the back of his car hadn't been what he imagined but it was definitely something that he wasn't complaining about. If all his breaks could pass like that he'd never be so mad about being at work. Just tasting the desire through Eren's kiss and feeling it through his wandering hands ensured that he knew how Eren felt about him.

While he was enjoying himself Eren whispered at his throat "Goddamn, Levi, you wear too much clothing."

Levi shrugged "I wear a uniform, Eren, and I require a lot of clothing to keep me warm. If you plan on taking anything off you better plan on keeping me warm some other way."

Taking that as a challenge, Eren growled "Deal." Mouthing against his throat, Eren had Levi like putty in his hands. How easily he caved into such touch made Eren believe that he had an easy task ahead of him....that was until his pager began to beep. Both of them released simultaneous groans. Eren was needed back in the hospital so their moment had to be cut short only further frustrating each of them.

Buttoning his shirt as Eren tossed his coat on, Levi sighed "Hey, Eren?"

"Hmm?" He called with a bright smile.

"I get off at 7:30 so if we pick up where we left off you can get off by 8," he smirked sinfully.

Eren shook his head at the bold invitation "Alright, your place or mine? I live about 20 minutes out."

"Mine then," Levi hummed as he placed a kiss to his jaw before whispering lowly "I live four minutes down the road. Windemere apartment complex 284D. The door will be unlocked."

Eren nodded and then grabbed their drinks, handing Levi his when they were walking back inside heading to separate floors "Here's your tea. I'll see you soon, Levi, wait up for me." After a stolen kiss before the elevator doors shut, Levi grinned and couldn't wait to pick up where they left off. Sometimes it seemed that a smoke screen was all it took to lead someone to something beautiful. Through deception on both their ends, Eren and Levi had found something that could only be described as lucky inside their hospital; coincidentally, an adjective that could describe them come 8am.


	2. The Naked Truth - [NSFW] - Teacher/Student AU - July 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again? Welcome! I had no idea if this was supposed to be a student teacher relationship type thing but I just went with something different. I hope that you will still enjoy this and it's slight NSFW nature! Buckle up and have fun!
> 
> The Naked Truth - Teacher/Student AU - July 24th

Physics was the bane of Eren's collegiate existence. Out of all his classes it was the only one he was failing. Something about the formulas sent his mind through a whirl and there wasn't any way to make things better. The teaching assistant for the class was a graduate student and had formed a study group for all of those struggling in the class. Aside from the fact that everyone knew he'd only created so that it would look good on him, it was actually pretty helpful for those actively able to pay attention. Unfortunately, paying attention was where Eren's problems were stemming from and the teacher's assistant was part of that reason. With pale skin, a petite build, lithe body, piercing steely blue eyes, and sharp features, the well dressed man had captured Eren's attention and was reluctant to give it back.

It wasn't everyday that a man could completely draw in every bit of his attention but Levi Ackerman had. Levi was like a porcelain doll. He was absolutely beautifully and someone could stare at him for hours but the risk of playing with it was far too high. In Levi's case it wasn't that playing with him would run the risk of him breaking but more like Eren ran the risk of being broken. Hard ass was a decent way of describing him. With wire framed, floating glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and the sharply razored raven hair that fell to frame his face Levi exuded the aura of professionalism by strictly adhered rules. Even his study group was bound and governed by rules far more strict than the actual class was.

Eren might have found a problem with it if he hadn't been so lost watching him run his hand through his hair, revealing the temple high undercut. Just watching the way the man moved so gracefully had Eren's focus drawn and the way his hips swayed just a hint wasn't doing him any favors. He was just so infuriatingly sexy that it drove him through the roof. Outside of the group he was always seen with his nose buried in a book or being standoffish to anyone who approached him. It was a complete wonder how he had the few friends everyone had seen him with during the lunch period he took. To everyone but the select few of his friends Levi remained a complete enigma. How he was supposed to deal with being stuck on his tutor he didn't know but it sucked.

He was possibly the worst person to have a crush on but when he caught that rare smile and the lines around his eyes creased he couldn't have been anymore gone. Even something like the gleam of the tongue ring he wore sparsely had him hooked. The little things he caught when no one was looking only further sealed his fate. If fate had been anymore cruel he'd have found up with a crush on his roommate who was probably the worst person to live with. Jean Kirschtein hadn't been at the top of the list for roommates but it wasn't like he'd had a choice in the matter. As a transfer student he just got stuck with some other transfer and with his horrendous luck it wound up being a metal studded punk. Sure, at times they got along and had some good laughs but the other times were them constantly yelling at each other and pulling vicious pranks on the other.

Currently, he'd made the mistake of eating the last of Jean's oreos and hadn't a single clue that while he was in the basement of the complex, doing his laundry, Jean had managed to snag his phone and begin his retaliation. By the time Eren returned with his clothing freshly laundered he'd been suspiciously quiet over on his bed with his headphones on. Whatever was up, he knew didn't know but he didn't have to bother with it. He'd spent his night getting yelled at by Levi for not having his head in the lesson so he just needed to relax. A hot shower was the first thing that had come to his mind so he grabbed his phone from the desk, a pair of boxers, and headed to the bathroom.

Once there he turned up the hot water and added just a dash of cold water so that he wouldn't scald himself. With his music blasting and the water finely heated, he disrobed and stepped into the stream. Almost immediately the heat of the water seeped into his skin and spread out into his achy muscles, providing an instant relaxing sensation across his body. Eren was simply singing along as he ran some shampoo through his hair when his music was interrupted by his incoming text notification. Ignoring it, he continued on with his shower. From the front room he heard Jean say he was going out to dinner and would be back later so he just shouted "okay" and continued to clean himself. Shortly thereafter was another text message.

Having enough, Eren quickly finished his shower and grabbed his phone. Immediately the phone slipped from his hands and clattered to the ground. What he'd seen had him hoping that he'd been the recipient of a mistaken message. It was not a surprise to get a text from Levi; it was surprising to have a text from him that was only to Eren and said the words it had. Trying to regain his lost composure, he tried the towel around his hips and picked up his phone to unlock it and scroll up. In the thread he saw that he was unfortunately not on the wrong end of a wrong number message. Taking a breath he began to read over the message and formulate a response that only sounded just as frantic as his mind was.

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_What the fucking hell?! Why do I want a naked photo of you?_  
_Explain yourself. Now._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_I swear to god I didn't send you that and it isn't me in the photo!_

A reply came almost immediately forcing him to sit down and continue the conversation as his heart began to pound in his chest.

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Then why is there a goddamn dick on my phone screen, Jaeger?!_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_My roommate must have message it to you while I was doing my laundry._

He could practically hear the scoff in Levi's text.

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_You expect me to believe that bullshit?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_I'm serious! Why would I send that to you?!_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Jesus christ it's no wonder you're failing; you can't even read. That's what I've already asked you._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Levi, I'm failing because physics sucks and I'm bad at math. I swear, if I could just have one night where you're not out to get me that'd be great._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Haha, you think I'm out to get you? Why would you say that?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_You're always the hardest on me, calling me out for every single thing, hovering over me, talking down to me, among other things._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_That's because I know that you can do it if you'd just pay attention, Eren. You have decent grades in your other classes but physics just isn't clicking. You're smart. You should show it a little better._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_I can't focus in class or study group but that's not my fault._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Then whose fault is it?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Nevermind......look, my roommate had access to my phone and wants to get back at me for shit so just ignore it._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_What exactly did you do to deserve this conversation?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_I ate his oreos._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_What? I know this is bullshit, Eren. Just admit you sent me your dick and I'll forget it happened._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_I'm not going to admit something I didn't do! It's not me!_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Prove it._

Eren had to pause a moment to glance down at his phone. How exactly was he supposed to do that?! Levi wanted him to prove that it wasn't him that had done it but there was only one way to do that and he didn't that was exactly appropriate. While he wasn't exactly modest, it was still not a situation he ever expected to be in. Jean was going to have to sleep with one fucking eye open after putting him through this. Of course he knew how he felt about Levi and now he was doing it just because he ate his oreos and ran off at the mouth. He'd told his current boyfriend that he liked him and then they wound up together. If anything, Jean should have called it even since he'd actually helped him in the end. This was just fucking rude.

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Excuse me?!_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Prove it. If it's not you then prove it. Trying to blame ths on your roommate for something as silly as a cookie vendetta is absolutely ludicrous so if ludicrous is how you wanna play then that's the route we'll venture down._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_UGH. That's why he did it! Don't you understand?!_  
_Fine. I'll do it. I have a tattoo among other things._

Knowing that Jean was out to dinner with his boyfriend and his parents, Eren knew that meant he had the time. With a sigh, he rose from his place atop the toilet lid and lowered his towel down on his hips. Standing in front of the bathroom door's mirror, he made sure that Levi could a pretty decent view of the piercings along his hips and stomach while also catching the memorial tattoo for his mother that stretched down his left hip and across his lower stomach. The ivy and family crest was surrounded by roses as the words Carla Jaeger Feb. 19th, 1970 - December 14th, 2016 were at his ribs and the phrase "Alte Wunen bluten leicht" rested at his hip. If Levi couldn't distinguish between him and the male model in the photo then his glasses needed to be stronger.

Water still beaded his skin and he made sure to pull his hair back from his face as he ran a hand through his still soaked hair, combing it straight back. His body wasn't as toned as the one in the photo but he had a rather decently chiseled core. A good, swimmer's body and the sun kissed skin to prove it partnered with eyes like the Mediterranean Sea and shaggy cinnamon hair; he was obviously different than the model whose face had been cropped out. Just because Jean found tanned, toned, swimmer didn't mean they were the same. He'd clearly done this just to exact his revenge and it was working. Never had he imagined he'd be sending Levi a message outside class let alone one of him wearing only a damp towel.

After he sent it with the word "proven" he just waited. And waited. Finally, around fifteen minutes later Levi had responded and he had to admit taht he was a bit scared to see what he'd say. He hoped all of this was over. Now Levi had seen him half naked and things were bound to be strange. Jean just might have fucked up his entire physics class and rendered him unable to pass.

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Shame, really._

Confused by his words, Eren just stared down at his screen. What exactly had he meant by a shame? Exactly what was he expecting? Was something wrong? He honestly didn't understand just what Levi was getting at.

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_What? What do you mean?_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_I mean it's a shame it hadn't been you. I might have appreciated yours instead of whoever that was. You look better than he does and I like your tattoo. Old wounds readily bleed anew. Sorry for your loss._

WHAT?! There was no way he could say those things together! Maybe he expected him to just brush it off and respond to the second half but there was no way. Did he seriously just say what he thought he had?! This also had to mean that Levi liked guys! Maybe he had an inkling of actually getting some information about Levi from this conversation.

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Thank you. Levi......are you, by chance, gay?_

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Incredibly so. You hadn't noticed?_

Eren's heart leapt. Levi liked guys and practically said he thought he looked good. Was this a dream or was he dead? Things just didn't seemed to add up to reality.

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Nope and now I'm definitely not going to be able to focus in class or group._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Sorry if I made you uncomfortable._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_It's not....well, okay it is because you're gay but not for the reason you think._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Do explain then, please, as I find myself a bit confused._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Remember when I said I have a hard time focusing? Well you're really.....screw it. You complimented me so I guess I can do the same. You're really fucking hot but you're a dick and it makes it really hard to focus. You are why I can't focus, Levi._

After a few moments he still hadn't received a text which began to make him worry. Had he said too much or assumed to much of it? Should he have kept his mouth shut about what he truly thought? Oh well. He supposed no matter what the next time they were together anywhere it would be weird. Honestly, he'd probably have a hard time making any amount of eye contact. Just as he thought that his phone vibrated but for a strange reason. Deciding to open his phone and see who was else was messaging him, Eren unlocked the screen and felt his chest constrict. Levi was still the one who'd messaged him yet he hadn't sent him a regular text message. There was a video attached to his message.

Gaining his faculties, Eren downloaded the video and pulled it up to watch. Instantly, Eren had to put a hand over his mouth and make sure nothing sounded. Levi was standing in front of a mirror wearing a miniscule, tight, pair of boxer briefs that were riding so low on his hips Eren was almost sure they'd fall the rest of the way down. His thumb was skimming behind the elastic band and a dangerous smirk played on his lips but that wasn't what had caught his attention. A bright tattoo across his collarbones and chest had caught his attention as well as the nipple piercings. Never in a million years had he imagined that Levi had that or the sculpt of his beautifully toned body beneath his business attire. His heart began to speed up and he swore it missed several beats as he scanned the sparkling space scape behind his tattoo reading; head in the clouds, feet on the ground, heart on my sleeve, soul in the stars.

It was rather nice to see even Levi was somehow sentimental but the moment he started talking all of Eren's attention. His tone was playful and teasing as he chewed at the corner of his lip and tugged his boxers down just a hint further. Seeing the cut of his hips, the faint happy trail leading south against his pale skin, and the rise and fall of his toned stomach had Eren wondering what he'd taste like beneath his tongue. In that moment, without his glasses, Eren could see just how beautiful the entirety of Levi was. 

"You say that I'm a dick, huh?" Levi purred as his smirk widened. "Good. I guess I am. How's your focus now, Eren? Are you sure you're focusing in the right spot?" The video then cut out leaving Eren to replay it time and time again to catch pieces he missed the first time. He wanted to record each piece to his memory. God bless that man and his teasing. Now he had something to just drool over. Only after a few moments did he realize that he had to reply to the message.

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Jesus, Levi. I don't honestly know where to focus._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Wherever you'd like, Eren. Tell me, did you ever to plan to tell me that you find me attractive?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Uh, not really. I mean, you give me hell all the time why would think that would be a good idea? Plus I didn't know you were into guys. I honestly probably wouldn't have even tried to talk to you at all. You're a little intimidating. Jean no doubt did this to fuck me over 'cause he knew what I thought._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Haha! I'm small so I have to make sure people take me seriously. I'm such a hard ass though that you couldn't even talk to me?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Yeah, I mean, basically. Anytime I see you you're either scowling or buried in a book and I don't want to wind up on the wrong end of you. You're so gorgeous though it's hard to not notice you. I wanted to talk to you but I also didn't want to get yelled at._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Thank you. Grad school keeps me pretty busy so I'm always working on my thesis. I don't have a lot of free time to do the things I like. I even use my lunch time as my social time to talk to my friends. My time is valuable so I expect that when I'm teaching I'm paid attention to. I just never expected you to pay me that kind of attention of Eren. I want you to do your best so you'll have to get attention off my body and on the papers._

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_No, I get it. I understand. I'm sorry to have been wasting your time. You probably want to use it for other stuff than teaching us. I appreciate it but I'm just not great at breaking distractions. Trying to focus on the paper is going to be a lot harder now that I know what you're hiding under there. Like, good fucking god, your body is insane._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Haha! Thanks. What will make it easier for me to keep you on task? Hmm?_

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_I have no idea._

**_From: Levi_ **  
**_To: Eren_ **  
_Here, lets try this. I think I can give you the proper incentive to focus._

For a moment Eren was puzzled. What exactly did Levi have in mind? Levi was cunning so he knew that whatever it was, was bound to force him to pay attention. He did understand that while he taught, he was hard on Eren because he wasn't paying attention and he knew that Eren could do better. It was all a little nice in a rather strange way but he supposed nothing about Levi could be considered normal. His phone's LED began to blink a dark blue that could have only meant a few things. After unlocking the screen he noticed a little cloud at the top of his screen that was an all too familiar icon. Judging by the little person icon and plus sign next to it he had a contact request on skype and a message to boot. Opening up the app he knew it was Levi. Thank god for sync technology that allowed Levi to find him in his contacts.

Almost immediately after accepting the request his phone began to ring. Levi was calling him. An unhealthy mix of terrified, excited, and nervous began to settle and swirl through his gut. How was he supposed to handle talking about this in person?! Ugh. He didn't know but he supposed he was about to find out. There was no way in hell that he was going to miss this opportunity to talk to Levi over skype. With his resolve steeled, he clicked the green answer button and waited for his screen to show what was on the other side of his call. The dimmed lights of what looked like Levi's bedroom cast a warm light over his skin brilliantly illuminating his skin to just the right degree. Levi was lying, shirtless, in bed with his sheets pooled around his ribs with one hand propped up beneath his head. Contacts allowed Eren to pick up the silvery ring around his pupil that made the rich blue stand out all the more and he knew that he was trapped by those spellbinding eyes and that wicked body. Eren was far too gone by just getting to see him but getting to see him in real time? He was certainly paying no heed to anything else aside from Levi.

"How's this? Can you focus?" Levi teased as a smile split his lips.

Eren shook his head "Uh, focus on _what_ exactly?"

"Me," he responded firmly.

At that point, he chuckled nervously "Oh, haha, yeah, that I can't take my eyes off of."

Levi grinned "Good. I'll make you a deal then, hmm? I'm sure you work best with something being dangled in front of you. Get a B, so an 80, or higher on tomorrow's test and I'll let you help me out."

Confused, Eren asked "Help you with what?"

"With a _problem,_ " Levi posed vaguely.

"Hmm, cryptic. Are you screwing with me?" Eren questioned as he looked up to the camera.

Levi's dangerous snicker filled the speaker "Haha, not yet." That tone was beginning to get to him. Something about the way Levi was speaking was insinuating something. He was being vague, he was laughing, and he was almost teasing him. In that moment it clicked in his head but it sounded too far fetched to hold even an ounce of truth.

Eren arched a brow and asked seriously "Wait a minute.....Levi...you're not into me, _are you?"_

"Now you're getting it, Eren," Levi sighed. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to play coy for much longer as it's not my strong suit."

Recalling their texts, Eren brought up something Levi had said "Well it seems like it is. Earlier you had said it was a shame the photos weren't of me. I guess you really weren't kidding."

"Nooope," Levi drawled. "Eren, I am a very simple man with simple, base desires. Surely you can grasp that much?"

Unable to retain his comment, Eren bit his lip "Mmm, that's not _all_ I'd like to grasp."

Levi's brow rose as he chuckled "Oh? You know you're really attractive when you talk like that. You've always been beautiful but I singled you out also in part to test you. I like my men with some fight. You have to possess some semblance of fire to be able to keep up with a man like me and, boy, are you fiery. Physics can be hard but I know that you can do it, Eren, so I'm harder on you. Can you handle it?"

"You said that before but I didn't really believe you until now," Eren answered "and I'd love to handle _all_ of you. I'll let you keep being a hard ass but that singling me out shit is annoying."

"Hmm, get an A then and I'll stop. Prove to me you can do it and I'll stop," Levi posed with a devious glimmer in his eye.

Eren gritted his teeth but agreed "Alright, but what about the B?"

"The B makes sure you get to help me in person but that's something I want too so it should be an attainable goal whereas your A is a bit of a stretch. I like singling you out and picking on you so you'll have to fight me for that one, Eren," Levi replied.

Still curious about his problem, Eren inquired "About your problem, just what do I get to help you with?"

"Now, _virtually,_ how about I give you an idea of what it is? Remember the video? One thing from that video is now missing," Levi replied with another cryptic answer. For a moment Eren had to think back to the video and think of what could be taken away. His cheeks began to flush as he finally thought of just what Levi had done.

With a groan, Eren leaned his head back "You're naked aren't you?"

"Bingo," Levi purred "see I told you that you can do it. Math isn't so hard, now is it?"

"Subtracting your clothes is now my favorite kind of math," Eren chuckled as a mental image popped into his head.

"Good but now I want the same of you. Subtract that towel, Eren," Levi stated as he ran his pierced tongue over his bottom lip.

Eren shook his head in disbelief "What? You want me to get naked?"

Levi's eyes rolled "Did I _stutter?"_

"No, sir, you did not. What do I get if I do?" Eren asked with a hopeful tone.

Caving to Eren's hope Levi whispered _"A peek."_

"Damn," Eren replied as he got to his feet "alright. Give me a sec." Eren inhaled deeply through his nose and sat down his phone on the sink. What the hell was he doing? What the hell happened? Things had gone so strangely but he found himself revoking all the negative thoughts he had of Jean. In the moment all he could do was thank him for making his dream come true. Just like he'd done, Jean's plan had backfired and began to work in Eren's favor. This was a fucking blessing and he wanted this moment almost as much as he wanted to be in the room with Levi. Small steps he supposed so he jerked his towel away and ruffled up his still wet hair. After drying his hair a bit he tossed the towel to the hamper and picked up the phone.

As he came back into frame Levi gave him a cheshires smile "Let's see, Eren."

"You first," he prodded with a smile.

Levi shrugged "Okay." Shortly after, Levi's camera angle was now at his rear camera and Eren found it hard to stop the delighted hum that left his lips. The camera panned in closer as it followed Levi's fingertip roaming down his chest to his defined stomach following the faint happy trail down to his hips before it zoomed out and he heard a soft gasp from Levi. Fingers coiling around the base of his erection, he gave a slow tug and gave a moan of Eren's name that sent his heart thundering. That wasn't what he'd expected and in that moment Levi's camera shook. He loved getting to see that sight and found himself chewing at his lip. Good god, Levi was so attractive that he found himself growing aroused as he watched the sight.

"Fuck," Eren cursed as the camera was switched around to Levi's devilish grin "you're so goddamn beautiful. Shame I'm not in your dorm or I'd run out of this room to come help."

As if he'd expected that response he clicked his teeth "Tsk, tsk, I don't live in a dorm. I live in an apartment off campus so truly a shame."

"So," Eren lulled "that means no roommate to worry about catching you?"

"Uh huh. Where's yours?" Levi asked softly.

Eren's eyes rolled "Out to dinner with his boyfriend's parents."

"Will he be gone for a bit?" Levi pushed with a flirty tone.

Nodding, Eren responded "Long enough. Tell me I get to watch you."

He shrugged "Tonight? Yeah, why do you think I called? Get a B on the test and I'll give you my address."

Eyes alight with a hopeful sparkle, Eren questioned "An invitation to touch you?"

"If that's what you want," Levi replied.

"To help you then. I know you want to tease me," Eren responded with a smirk.

"Want to?" Levi chuckled before his tone dipped to something sultry and sweet. "Darling, I'm already teasing you. _Just like this._ " The camera angle soon turned back but it was one that Eren was unfamiliar with. He could then clearly see Levi stretched out across his bed as he laid on his back and stared at his phone. Noticing then that he was viewing a rather wide view he realized that Levi must have switched it to his laptop. He was far from complaining at the view as he got to see more of Levi. When he watched Levi turn his head over to the screen and put down his phone on his bedside table he caught a tattoo down the length of his spine that made him suck in a quick breath. To match his collarbone tattoo he had the solar system inked following tightly down his spine.

"Goddamn," Eren hissed "those hidden tattoos."

Levi smirked as he turned his head over his shoulder "Oh? You like my ink? Thanks. How about you help me out, Eren? Show me your proof?"

Eren grinned "Absolutely." Reversing his camera and standing proudly in all his naked glory, Eren gave a lift of his chin and watched as Levi's eyes raked over the screen. Giving him the same treatment he'd received, Eren slowly the ran the camera down his body making sure to take his time before he reached his cock, running a lone finger up his skin. There was an appreciative sigh from Levi as he watched the spectacle before he was once again staring at Eren's face "How about we have a trade tonight, Levi? I'll help you if you help _me,_ hmm?"

"Go lay down then," Levi chuckled. "I want to watch you too." Eren obeyed his demand and headed out of the bathroom. He grabbed the spare change of boxers at his feet and tossed them to his desk so that he'd have them for when he got back up. For now the only thing he was worried about was Levi and what he was already doing without him. He'd not noticed him grab a bottle of lubricant from his bedside table and begin slathering the liquid over his skin. Eren watched intently as he reached a hand back to plunge a liberally coated digit into himself. Hearing him gasp at the intrusion had already gotten him worked up. Reaching down he secured a hand around the base of his cock and aimed the camera at his hips. Closing his eyes as he heard Levi's gasps and soft mewls he began to imagine Levi with him.

Blindly reaching for his own bottle of hybrid lubricant, Eren fumbled until he found it beneath the left side of his mattress. He'd had plans of relaxing a bit later and this had turned out to be the icing on the cake. Pouring a thin coat into his hand as he propped his phone up on the desk he set to coating his cock in the slick liquid. A slipped moan of Levi's name tumbled off his lips and Levi took that as an incentive to glance over at his screen and give a low, wanton moan of Eren's name that sent a shiver down his spine. This wasn't how he'd imagined spending his night but now it was better than his entire last six months with said something about those months.

 _"C'mon baby,"_ Levi cooed "move harder, faster. I'm in your ear moaning for you so you better give me more than that. Are you gonna give it to me, Eren?" Eren's chest tightened as he hear those words uttered so seductively. Levi's voice had never dipped so low or become as satiny as it had then. Speeding his actions as he glanced over at his phone, Eren had turned just in time to see Levi sitting back entering a second finger into himself. Rocking his hips back onto the digits as his other hand spurred him quicker to his climax, Levi gave a moan that made Eren wish more than anything that he'd been there. Levi's actions forced his own actions as he increased his pace and imagined that it was Levi there working to get him off.

Imagining that Levi's moans were directly in his ear as he moved his hands down his body and felt his breath on his skin.....that was far too potent. He wanted to experience that and it was no secret he'd already fantasized about it. Now he could finally at least hear what Levi sounded like as he came with his name on his lips while he writhed in absolute euphoria. Watching that beautiful body spasm and the ever clean boy dirty himself had Eren urging himself much quicker along. Levi was staring at him with intent eyes as his fingers roamed down his body, letting Eren still enjoy the sight of him flushed and panting. Eren too soon came with Levi's name loudly on his lips and it'd felt more than any release had. Smashing into him like a brick wall, he'd been blindsided by just how quickly he'd managed to get off.

"I always imagined it," Eren panted as he grinned lazily "to hear what you'd sound like as you came to my name."

"Get that B on the test, Eren," Levi purred "and you wont even have to imagine so much as _feeling_ it. My breath on your skin, my mouth, my tongue, all aiming to please. I expect you to have better stamina so make sure that I can use you as much as you've dreamt of using me."

Eren's mind raced rampantly with filthy imagery as he responded honestly "I can't fucking wait. I'm gonna ace that test, Levi, and then I'm making my way straight for your apartment."

Levi grinned "I look forward to it. I'll make sure that I grade your test first." At the sound of footsteps and jingling keys, Levi cocked his head to the side "Oh? Sounds like your roommate is back. You better get cleaned up, dirty boy."

He chuckled "I have my own room and he knows better than to come in here. I should go to bed though. I'll be waiting for that grade tomorrow so you better get ready for me. You're going to be hoarse by the time I'm done with you. I hope you don't mind a few hours off your feet."

"Mmmm, promises, promises. Make sure you keep them," Levi purred before he yawned "but for now, I have to be going too. I have a class to teach at 7. Goodnight, Eren, and good luck tomorrow."


	3. Rock My World - Idol/Band AU - [SFW] - July 25th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, ladies, gents, and every between! I will not be participating in tomorrow's prompt but I will be participating in the one after. Days 4 and 6 will not have prompts from me so be aware! Today is the band/idol AU and I might have gone a little more angsty than I initially planned for this one but all is well that ends well and all my things end well. I hope that you'll enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Another endless night of eardrum torture hearing countless hours of screaming, adoring fans. Being the body guard of an international sensation was nowhere near the top of the list of easiest jobs to do. Oftentimes he had to deal with fights, people trying to claw their way to past the blockades, and those that attempted to get far too clingy during meet and greats. Levi Ackerman was not a fan of his job when it came to the details. If he was a fan of anything then he was a fan of Eren's. Eren was his charge; his young, wild, carefree pop star who threw caution to the wind. His bright smile and sparkling turquoise eyes enraptured many and, as much as he hated to admit it, that included himself. For years he'd stood at Eren's side protecting him and those around him.

It was no secret that Eren was a hard charge to handle. Through the years he'd had to see Eren go through scandal after scandal. From getting involved in fights with the paparazzi, getting too drunk and rowdy at a club, or going through an absolutely brutal breakup, Levi had seen the worst and best of Eren's career. He was just now hitting the height of his career and he couldn't believe how well things were going for him. Maybe that would have given him cause for change but Eren was still acting in his old ways. It hurt to watch him parade around and constantly destroy himself by the countless fake relationships and continuous fighting. Even the drinking had begun to get far out of hand and while he was on tour it was only getting worse.

As Levi stood off stage he watched Eren dancing around the stage with such vigor and vivaciousness that it sent his heart aflutter. Just as he moved to turn away Eren shot him a blinding smile. His smile was just so contagious that he found himself returning it and walking off to move around the stage. Eren was just so sweet behind closed doors and the energy he brought to the stage he brought to any room he was in. Levi had to admit to himself that being in an unrequited love with a pop star who was destroying himself was probably the hardest thing to do. Day in and day out he drove him to and from wherever he wanted to go, he was outside his dressing room, took care of him when he was sick or too drunk, made sure that he was ready for his appointments, and being his best friend was every bit the best and worst part of his job. He was lucky he was finally quitting.

He'd not told Eren yet. Eren was only halfway through his tour and he didn't want to tell him he'd already put in his two weeks notice and wouldn't be jetting off to Europe with him. When it came to his mind he didn't even know how to tell him. It wasn't the first time he'd spoken of quitting but it was the first time he'd actually formally put in his notice. Just being around Eren was hard but watching how he was going to drink himself to death or fall down every star's downfall was too much. With every groupie who passed him by in hotel rooms every morning, he knew that this was too straining. He loved Eren with every atom that created his body and because of that he could no longer keep it together.

By the end of the concert he still had no idea of how to tell him the decision that he'd made. All he could do was wait backstage with a bottle of water and a hand towel for Eren. With his smile ever so brightly shining, Eren stepped off stage and took the towel from Levi's hands to wipe away the sweat beading his skin. Somehow even drenched head to toe in sweat he still managed to be gorgeous. Once he was cleaned up a bit Eren asked that Levi lead him to the meet and greets for the VIP ticket holders. He gladly escorted him over and stood at his side where he was forced to watch him laugh, smile, and pose with his fans. Eren was loved by so many people that he was reminded he was only one of many who stood behind the scenes to watch and admire.

Afterwards, Eren expressed his interest on going out to a local club. Unfortunately, he was only able to say okay and ask which club he wanted to go to. They stopped by their hotel first so that Eren could change out of his concert clothing, having skipped out before wardrobe could claim them, and then they were off. For hours, Levi stood at his side and watched him slam back drink after drink. It was absolutely tiresome and he was just so done of watching him sink so low to numb himself. What Eren needed to feel so distanced from he didn't know but he wished that he did. Seeing him in pain was difficult enough to watch but having to be the one to take care of him was harder.

He groaned as he watched Eren flirting with several guys and girls before deciding that his liquor was more interesting. Losing himself in the amber liquid, Eren kept himself focused on diving deeper into the bottle. As he began to get too drunk, Levi attempted to drag him out.

"Eren, c'mon, let's go. You're getting too drunk," Levi stated as he reached for Eren's wrist.

Words slurring, Eren shook his head "Ahaha!! Loosen up, Levi! I'm gonna be fine!"

Sighing, Levi stood his ground "Eren, listen to me. We are leaving. I'm not letting you drink anymore. I'll cover the tab then we're leaving. Your PR is gonna have a nightmare on their hands if I have to carry you out of here. So, the easy way or the hard way?"

"Oh, whatever," Eren huffed as Levi grabbed his wallet and moved to settle his tab with the bartender. Immediately afterwards Levi led him through the throng of people on the dance floor and into the car waiting around the corner. When he climbed into the backseat he slumped over and began to nod off as Levi drove back to the hotel. Thankfully for them both it was a relatively short drive and Levi could haul an incredibly inebriated Eren up to his room on the top floor. Upon entering Eren's room he groaned. Clothes were strewn about and he knew that he'd obviously not cared to signal for house keeping. Before closing the door he made sure to turn the sign on the door and then helped Eren to the bed. Sleeping it off would be good for him.

Before he left through the conjoining room, Levi turned back "Get some sleep, Eren."

Eren then shook his head and whined "Leviii, help me!"

Grumbling, Levi stepped over to the bed "With what, Eren?"

"Help me outta my clothes. I can't....I can't get them off," Eren mumbled as he tugged at his shirt.

With a sigh, Levi shook his head "I'm not your mother. Undress yourself, Eren."

"Levi! Pleasseeee!" Eren begged as his eyes rounded.

Puppy eyes would be the death of him so he begrudgingly agreed "Okay, arms down. You're wearing a button up." Levi began to deftly unbutton his shirt revealing beautifully tanned skin and a toned core. Looking down at the bared skin made his heart skip but he knew that this was just Eren being drunk and childish. He carefully pulled the shirt from his arms and tossed it aside gingerly. When it came to his pants, Eren laid down and wiggled his hips around making it much more difficult than it needed to be. Levi struggled for a bit until Eren properly lifted his hips and he could tug the skin tight jeans down his body. Seeing the clingy fabric over his thighs made his blood heat and his heart race but even more so when he glanced up to see how the act of removing his pants had caused the elastic band of his boxer briefs to now rest more than dangerously on his hips.

Clearing his throat, Levi got to his feet and Eren grinned crookedly "Thankkk youuu."

"Mhmm," he hummed in response, anxious to be out of the room. After that he needed a shower and a very cold one. He'd gotten the peak at the star shaped birthmark on his inner thigh and that alone would have been enough to drive him wild. Practically stripping Eren down had done a good deal of damage to his composure but he'd somehow managed. Things of that nature were only forcing Levi to dig his grave deeper but fortunately, he'd been able to remedy his problem with a rather chilly shower. His problems for the night just wouldn't seem to come to an end he discovered as he exited his shower, towel thrown around his neck and only clad in his underwear. In his bed, Eren was laid curled up atop the blankets. Levi groaned and went to grab his phone from the side table before moving to the couch to sleep. He wasn't about to interrupt Eren considering he didn't sleep much anyway.

Before he could get away Eren reached out and grabbed him. Levi was so surprised that he flinched upon the simple connection of skin. Eren stood in the next moment, resting his chin on Levi's shoulder, and coiling his arms low around Levi's waist. Being more than six inches taller than Levi, Eren easily wrapped his way around Levi's lithe frame and began feeling out his muscled core. Stiffening, Levi tried to calm himself and find out what exactly Eren was up to.

"Eren," Levi reminded softly "you need to go to bed. You're drunk."

"Don't wanna," Eren replied breathily.

Attempting to force back his shudder, Levi broke free of his hold and tried to pull him back to his room "You need to rest and sleep it off. C'mon." Turning, Eren headed back to Levi's bed and so he sighed, thinking that sleeping on the sofa couldn't be so bad.

When Levi reached the door Eren's voice was but a hoarse whisper "Please don't go." Thinking that he'd misheard, Levi turned back to see Eren pleading for him to return. It was strange to hear Eren say please when it came to something from him.

Levi stepped softly to the edge of the bed "I can't stay. You get to sleep, okay?"

Eren shook his head and stood to yet again wrap around Levi from behind, holding him tight as his hands began to roam down his stomach "Please."

Frustrated, Levi huffed "I am not one of your groupies, Eren. Stop it. You're drunk and need to sleep it off." As he tried to untangle himself from Eren's roaming hands, Eren's hold only tightened. Giving into the warmth and gentleness of Eren's caress against his skin, Levi leaned back before realizing that this was not okay. This was **not** okay. He couldn't do this no matter how badly he would have liked to.

Whispering lowly at his throat, Eren responded "I'm sober enough to know what I want."

"Stop," Levi replied as his voice quivered "Eren, I will **not** be a substitute for your groupies and you need to go to bed. I'm not going to argue with you."

"Don't you think I can tell? How many nights have you taken care of me, made sure I was okay, protected me? For _years._ So many nights that I've seen the way that you look at me. Each lecherous, predatory gaze. I know what lurks in your _heart,"_ Eren spoke against his skin as his fingertips traced down his navel to his hips.

Attempting to play it off, Levi groaned "Great now you're drunk _and_ hallucinating. Did you ingest a 'shroom when I wasn't looking?"

"I'm drunk," Eren stated with a lull "but I know what I'm talking about. Do you think I'm stupid, Levi, a child who can't understand what he sees or what he feels?"

"No, I think you're simply mistaken," Levi replied before continuing "and I think you're drunk and need to lie down. Eren, whatever you _think_ you see: **ignore it.** "

Clearly not one for taking no for an answer, Eren stood firmly and spun Levi to face him as he met his steely gaze "I've ignored it for far too long. You've missed my reactions to your stares. You look away before you can see me but I want this too, Levi. You've always it had so wrong, so backwards, because I don't want _you_ as a substitute for them. The groupies have always been a substitute for _you._ You're so kind, so protective, so fun, and beautiful. I don't even know what, where, or who I'd be without you, Levi. When it's just us I get to see a side of you no one else does. That silly laugh and that lazy smile that makes my heart lurch. I heard you talking to Erwin one night a few weeks ago. You told him that you thought of resigning because you couldn't do it anymore, watch me destroy myself and drink myself into a stupor for some unknown reason, so you were going to quit. He called you out right then. You remember what he said?"

Levi stiffened as that conversation ran through his mind "Eren, that conversation---"

"Was incredible for me," Eren breathed with a gentle smile. "You truly couldn't bear seeing me with anyone else or hurting myself but he convinced you to stay. He said if you couldn't stand to see it then you had to be the one to stop it. He knew that you were in love with me." In that moment all thought stopped and Levi could no longer process his words. Eren was right and there wasn't a way that he could say otherwise. What hurt, however, was that Eren knew and still continued to act so disastrously. Things had almost gotten worse in the last few weeks. Had Eren been acting out in hopes that he'd speak up?

Steeling himself, Levi placed a hand to Eren's jaw noticing the striking difference in his pale fingers to Eren's tanned cheek "What of it, Eren? I've spent years watch you tear yourself apart and all I could do was pick you up and help put you back together. The break ups, the fights, the drinking; you let it all blow up and I didn't know how to bring you back to me anymore. You stopped confiding in me and telling me what was wrong. I was no longer your friend it seemed. There was nothing I could do except my job. To see the man I love falling apart at the seams and knowing that I can't stop it or make it better is too much to bear. If this is how I have to stop it, by tearing myself down to the bone and remaining your guard, then that is what I'll do; that's what I told myself that night but I no longer know if that's possible."

Eren placed his hand atop Levi's and moved his cheek into the warmth of his touch "Why do you think I drink? Or sleep around? Or enter relationships I don't care about? I needed something to fill the void. My image doesn't matter too much. All I wanted was to feel numb so I can't feel the pain of knowing you don't even consider acting on your feelings when I've felt the same way about you for years. You don't have to rip yourself to shreds, Levi. What you want is right in front of you. Are you going to _finally_ take it?"

"No," Levi stated firmly.

"Why not?" Eren answered with a trembling whisper.

"Because," Levi sighed "you're drunk, hell you might be high, and it'd not only be wrong of me professionally but also morally."

Pleading, Eren's grip on his hand tightened "Then just sleep with me. Do _something!_ I can't take it anymore! You drive me crazy and I can't just sleep. Levi, _please."_ Stuck between wanting to ravage him and knowing better, Levi groaned. There was no winning. If he turned down Eren then what if he never recovered? On the opposite side of things what if he gave in and Eren didn't remember what happened come the morning? Things were too hazy to try to even consider wrapping his head around but suddenly a question formed in his mind.

"Did you have to get drunk just to tell me this?" Levi asked curiously. Averting his gaze, Eren's eyes fell to the floor and so Levi pulled him forward "Look at me, Eren."

"I---I," Eren stammered "I couldn't do it sober. I've tried time and time again and you just laughed me off like some kid."

Knowing of what he was referring to, Levi nodded "Well, I thought it was meant differently. After all, a pop star saying that he loves having me around doesn't exactly translate the same as 'I love you' in a romantic sense."

"Stop treating me like I'm your charge right now!" He cried desperately. "I'm just Eren when I'm with you; not anyone else."

"Okay, _just Eren,_ " Levi chuckled awkwardly "if you love me then you'll stop pressuring me and accept that I have a job to do at all hours of the day. That means you need to listen to me." As the words left Levi's lips Eren's features fell. Crestfallen and dejected were not expressions that he wanted to ever see etched Eren's face and even less knowing he was the one who put them there. He was heartbroken that Levi wouldn't act on his feelings but Levi knew that he needed to let this happen when both were in the right frame of mind for it. Now was not the time.

"Fine," Eren sighed "are you gonna pretend like this didn't happen and act normal tomorrow?"

Levi shrugged "Maybe; I don't know, Eren. You're inebriated and I can't tell if this is really you or if it's a ploy to give me something you know I want just so that I'll stay. I don't know if you're making this up." Without so much as a second to think of his actions, Eren tugged Levi to him and placed his lips over his. At first Levi wanted to retract from the embrace. Sloppy, drunk kisses were not something he was a fan of unless he himself was teetering on the edge of buzzed. It was no surprise that Eren still tasted of strong bourbon and if he continued he wondered if he could get a secondhand drunk. His will to pull away, however, was shortly overcome by his desire to possess, to taste, what he'd dreamt of. Giving into the urge, Levi placed a hand in Eren's hair and allowed himself to momentarily lose himself in the kiss. There was so much passion, such fervor, that signaled a longing long overdue of being sated. It was a feeling he too shared. Kissing Eren was something he'd wanted for so long, it was finally his, but he knew it wasn't right to hold onto in the moment.

As Levi begrudgingly tore himself away Eren murmured "Did _that_ feel like a lie?" 

"No," Levi answered "it didn't. It still doesn't change that I'm not going to do anything or make up my mind until you're sober."

"Would you please just lie with me then?" Eren begged. Feeling that there was no way out of this, Levi just nodded his head and allowed Eren to drag him over to the bed. In the moment Eren sat down and yanked Levi over he could see the twinkle in his eyes. Of course. He'd gotten what he wanted as he so usually did but it was something that Levi had to admit he wanted too. What he also wanted was to lie curled up with him and it seemed Eren was delivering on that note as well. The very second Levi had laid out in bed Eren nestled himself into Levi's side, draping his arm over Levi's stomach, and resting his head on his shoulder. He thought that he'd seen it all when it came to Eren but he'd never seen that side of him that was cuddly. Before he fell asleep he whispered "I love you."

Now that moment was beyond words. Levi didn't know if there was even an adjective created that could completely capture how he felt as Eren lay on him, professing his love. It didn't feel real. His heart was racing, his mind was thrown for a loop, and he didn't even know how to process it all. By some sheer amount of luck he was laying with the man he loved who claimed to love him. For anyone that moment should have been pure bliss but for Levi he was only concerned. What if Eren woke up in the morning in horror at what had happened and didn't remember a thing. What if it was just some drunken concoction or a ploy to get him to stay? Those things didn't even feel like possibilities with the way Eren had been acting but nonetheless it was an option he had to consider.

All the things swirling in his head forced him to think of something that would calm him down. The overwhelming craving for a cigarette hit him and he hoped that it would calm him down. Unfortunately, Eren was sleeping so soundly on his chest and he couldn't bring himself to wake him. Gently, he raked his fingers through Eren's hair and watched as he stirred. A faint smile showed on his face as he curled into Levi's body. His heart skipped and he knew that this was it. Either Eren was sincere or he wasn't but all the signs pointed to the former. Things were a drunken mess, and by things he meant Eren, but it could all be settled in the morning. At the moment he just had to lie on his back, secure his arm around Eren's waist, and hope that sleep would take him.

Come the time he awoke he realized that he'd only been asleep for around a half hour. It seemed that his mind was still weighing too heavily on the night's events to sleep correctly. Seeing that Eren had rolled away from him, Levi knew that it was his chance to get up and smoke a cigarette. Carefully he crawled out of bed, grabbed his pack from the table, and began to make his way over to the veranda. It crossed to the one in front of Eren's room so he stepped over and took a seat in one of the chairs. Blowing out the first drag of his smoke calmed his rattling nerves but it kept his mind going. What if Eren had known about his two weeks notice already and brought up the past as a reminder? It was a hard thing to bring up but he knew he'd have to. Could he even leave now?

Taking another drag, Levi leaned his head back and exhaled the towering plume of smoke. Maybe he'd arrive at some sort of decision when the morning brought with it new clarity on the subject. He wanted so desperately to stay and be with Eren if that were an option but would Eren change his habits? If he stayed there would be no more sex with groupies, no more growing gills as he attempted to drown his woes in liquor, and no more brash, rowdy, behavior that would lead one to believe he was a toddler throwing a tantrum. At times Eren's irrational irritability got him into tight jams that Levi had to work him out of so that had to go too. He knew that the chances Eren would stop acting out were high, due to Levi being there to reign him in more easily, but he did still have to wonder how cutting it out would be handled.

Rising from his seat, Levi stepped over and braced his forearms on the railing. At night, overlooking the city's river of neon lights, he found that he was able to relax a bit more. Maybe it was the nicotine, maybe it was just the sounds of the city drowning out his smaller thoughts, but whatever it was, he felt calm enough to the point that just maybe he could return to bed and get to sleep. Feeling warmth encompass his back, Levi looked up as he angled his chin up to see that Eren was sleepily coiling around him. Bless the clingy little pop star. Levi blew out the smoke he was holding and ashed his cigarette before Eren was nuzzling into his neck.

Voice a strained whisper, Eren began to speak against his skin "Please don't go. Don't ever leave me alone." At first Levi had to wonder if he'd been sleepwalking since it wouldn't be the first time he'd done that. As he felt Eren blink and his breathing change he knew that he was awake. Furthermore, he knew that Eren was awake when his hands began to roam down to his inner thighs before slowly dragging them back up to the elastic band of his boxers. Clearing his throat, Levi turned around in his arms and placed his free hand at Eren's cheek. Immediately he felt a hint of residual moisture and looked up to see Eren meeting his gaze allowing him to notice there a slight puffiness around his eyes.

"Have you been _crying?"_ Levi asked gently as he wiped away the dampness on his cheek.

Eren's hands on his body began to tremble "I thought you left me. I couldn't find you. Tell me you're not leaving, Levi, _please_ don't leave me." He had no immediate response to the words. After taking care of Eren for a while he knew that the drunk version of Eren was often clingy, emotional, and a complete wreck. If he was happy it was a completely different story but he knew that with everything weighing on the air that he was bound to be overly emotional about their situation. With a sigh he snubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and gave Eren a kind smile. Levi took hold of Eren's wrist and led him back to bed where he gestured for Eren to get in. As Eren crawled in from the other side Levi got onto the bed from his side and looked to Eren.

Before laying down he promised softly "I'm not going anywhere. We'll talk in the morning, okay? For now get some rest." All Eren did was nod slowly in return as he turned on his side to face away from Levi. Knowing what he wanted, Levi scooted closer and draped an arm over his hips to bring his back firmly against his chest. While Eren drifted off he swept away his hair and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. How was he supposed to leave this mess? Eren was a mess, an absolute wreck, who brought bright days to his life. His smile, his laugh, his energy, his love; how was he expected to leave this behind now? Finally, as Levi began to drift off to sleep he knew that he couldn't leave Eren when he was needed the most. More importantly, it wasn't Eren who needed him most it was he who needed Eren. He blearily reached out for his phone and sent a text through blurry vision one the realization dawned on him and then he was curling into Eren's back and giving into slumber.

When he awoke the next morning he awoke to a sight that had slightly startled him. Not everyone was used to waking up with someone staring at them and he was no exception. Eren's turquoise eyes gleamed in the early morning sun as he met Levi's steely gaze. His sunkissed skin seemed to be glowing as it was framed with the warm rays bathing the room. Everything told Levi that this was not real. Seeing Eren in only his boxers in front of him with a wickedly wide grin said that not only was he dreaming but his dream version of Eren was up to something.

Brushing back raven strands of hair from his face, Eren smiled "You look so innocent when you sleep."

Feeling Eren's fingers brush the short buzz beneath the longer strands of his hair, Levi shivered and shook his head "It's creepy to watch someone sleep, Eren. How's your hangover?"

He shrugged as he retracted his hand "Just a bit sensitive to things and I have a bit of a headache."

"Do you want me to grab you some aspirin?" Levi asked.

Eren smiled briefly before it fell away to an expression of uncertainty "No, it's okay. I already took some. Hey, uh, can we talk about last night?"

Levi rubbed his eyes as he looked over to his bed partner "Hmm? Can I get woken up first or no?"

"You look pretty awake to me," Eren responded as he assumed Levi was attempting to worm his way out of the conversation.

Sighing, Levi sat up and asked "Fine. What about last night?"

"I'm sorry," he blurted before explaining "for being stupid and pushy and whiny and making you uncomfortable. I remember a lot of it."

Being a bit shocked, Levi blinked owlishly and replied "So....you were serious?"

"Duh," Eren chuckled nervously, "would I still be in your bed watching you sleep if I hadn't been?"

"Suppose not," Levi smiled warmly "but why did you wait so long to tell me? Having to know that I share the same feelings for you as thousands of misguided people is a bit too much to process so I never thought to tell you how I felt. I didn't want to be lumped in with them."

Eren rolled his eyes "You're the only misguided person I want to love me. I was scared, Levi. The one person in the world who saw me at my worst and still gave a shit, the person whose job it was to care....I thought I was just a job for you until I saw how you looked at me. Then I just thought you'd deny it, ignore it, brush me off..... _.leave."_

Levi nodded as he understood "So you do know I put in my resignation already."

"Yeah, Erwin told me. I couldn't--- _can't,_ let you go without at least telling you," Eren responded as he cast his eyes down.

"Okay," Levi sighed before clarifying "and you wouldn't be telling me what I want to hear just to get me to stay?"

Seemingly offended, Eren barked "No! I know I can't stop you, you're a grown ass man, and I wouldn't use myself to try. I know that it might be hard to believe, or even see, but I love you, Levi."

A bit still in disbelief, Levi grinned and just chuckled "Haha, I love you too, Eren. I can't keep letting you act the way you have been though, you know that?"

Eren nodded and reciprocated his smile "I know. I don't have to substitute anyone for you. I don't want to feel numb; I want to feel you and I'm perfectly _sober_ this morning, Levi."

Trying to retain his composure, Levi glanced over at the cherry numbers of the alarm clock "Good, I believe you this morning but are you propositioning me at....fucking hell, Eren, it's not even 10am."

"Wow," Eren purred as he inched closer running a finger down his jawline "are you going to turn me down? What _else_ would it be?"

"It might have been an actual question," Levi responded as he exhaled through his nose. "I need to call Erwin. I said I needed to talk to him last night so I can revoke my two weeks notice."

Running his fingertip down Levi's throat, Eren hummed "Mmmm, yeah? Well, Erwin can wait but I can't. Not anymore. I think I've waited long enough, Levi. Are you going to keep spoiling me?"

No longer able to fight the carnal urge clawing at him, Levi smirked wickedly "Only if you beg me to, Eren." Pushing Eren's back to the mattress, Levi hovered atop him and pinched the skin of his throat in his teeth just as his phone vibrated on the side table. He and Eren both were paying it no mind. The only thing they needed to focus on was each other and learning how each of their bodies was going to react to a caress here or there. Levi's dreams were now solidified beneath him in ever pant, every moan of his name that left Eren's lips. He planned of giving Eren exactly what he wanted and nothing was going to stop it now so neither cared about the text that flashed onto the screen of Levi's phone as their debauched morning began.

 

> 'I never accepted your resignation in the first place. Enjoy your morning together, boys. ~E'


	4. Come What May - Actor AU - [SFW] - July 27th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, fun fun this chapter. Of course this chapter is SFW but I still wanted to have some fun. The ending is implied for you as are much of the others in my SFW chapters. I had a lot to do this week so I didn't get to smut these up as much as I would have loved to considering each smut scene takes me a few hours. For now, simply enjoy one of my favorite musicals and how Eren learns that bohemian ideals can sometimes bite you in the ass.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Breezing through the entrance way, Eren inhaled deeply and glanced around him. A theater was sure a long ways from the production set. In front of a live audience, Eren was going to have to get used to dancing, singing, and acting all while attempting to not make one tiny mistake. There was definitely something to be said about those who chose the stage instead of the silver screen. He knew that Hollywood was demanding and had it's own set of rules and regulations but there was no doubt in his mind that this was going to be his defining moment. Eren knew with everything he had that this was going to set him apart from everyone else. All he knew was that the difference could make or break him and he was going to have to push himself to the limits if he wanted an attempt at being able to transcend media mediums.

Just basking in the atmosphere of the main stage was enough to get his heart pumping. When it came to finally being able to act he was finding himself more than a bit giddy. Compared to most of the people on the stage Eren was widely renowned by people for his action movies and even the few times he dabbled in a comedy. To the everyday person, Eren was someone who could be picked out of a crowd. Turquoise eyes framed with long, fluttery lashes paired with a blindingly beautiful smile, bronze skin, and shaggy, cinnamon hair that he often pulled back; Eren was someone who drew attention with his looks and kept it with his talent. Now he was ready to test just how well that was going to work for him when there was no pauses for makeup, no goof roll, and no extra takes.

By waging his reputation on the line, Eren was about to get a taste of the original actor's attic. Everything was about to be laid bare as he took cautious steps up to the stage. He'd wanted something that gave him a deeper connection to his audience, something that felt more real than a camera and a green screen. As far as Eren was concerned he'd found his place to belong even if he was going to have a tough time of it. He'd only ever been on stage during his times in college and high school in the drama department. Stepping onto the stage had felt like he had traveled back into time but he knew that he couldn't stay there and take in the view of the then empty seats. He stepped behind the raised curtain and followed the winding hallway off the right where the dressing area stretched out into a wide, open area of chairs, lit vanities, and people awaiting him.

Scanning the area he was met with beautiful, cheerful people who looked so welcoming and exuded a characteristic warmth that came with the camaraderie of theatre. For a moment he kept himself busy with darting his eyes from one side of the place to the other but when other people began to enter the room he found his way to the vanity with his name lettered in black, swirling font. Everyone's chattering ceased when he watched a rather petite man stroll into the center of the room. During his audition he'd noticed the assistant choreographer with his tanned skin, big doe eyes, and face full of freckles as well as the assistant director who was a thin, tall woman with glasses and her umber hair pulled high atop her head in a swaying ponytail. Unfortunately, he'd never gotten to see the director but in that moment he was sure he was seeing him judging by the way the room quieted down.

With a slim frame, piercing steely blue eyes, porcelain skin, and midnight hair the man gave off an authoritative aura. Eren watched how easily he stepped up to him and he suddenly found himself holding his breath. Somehow the man managed to intimidate him despite being over half a foot shorter than himself.

"Mr. Jaeger," the man stated with what Eren could only assume to be disdain "you should be getting dressed. I recall stating rehearsals would be starting at 8am sharp. Is it my imagination or is it ten minutes til? You should be better with deadlines. My name is Levi Ackerman and I'm your director, your choreographer, and probably your worst _nightmare._ I expect a lot out of you having been in the position you're in. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," Eren breathed slowly before dropping the duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Good," he smiled, attitude suddenly whipping to something somber yet brimming with excitement "now please get ready. We have a lot to do today." As he turned to address the room he let out a sigh "Hmm, I love the start of production day. I hope you're all ready to begin. We'll be starting simple." Eren began to dress in a pair of easily movable sweats and a simple t-shirt as he began to learn the steps to the songs he'd be performing. Beneath the director's scrutiny he found it harder and harder to focus. His opposite in the production was a gorgeous, petite woman with hair of gold and eyes of the bluest oceans. She was absolutely stunning and he should have found dancing with his Satine to be much easier but even with simple tasks he found himself screwing up.

For hours he attempted step to step, pitch for pitch, but something just fell apart in his attempt. Being reminded that there were no do-overs and a live audience would be watching his every mistake wasn't doing anything to help him either. At the end of the day he was tired, his throat was sore, his feet hurt, and he was entirely done with the first day. Nothing made him feel any better about his constant missteps and missteps but other members of the cast certainly went out of their way to encourage him to keep to his determination. Eren knew that it was only going to get worse before it got better so he treated his exhaustion with some much needed sleep and headed back the next day with a renewed vigor and hunger for the work.

Upon his return to the stage he was ready to stand in front of everyone with his diamond dogs and get to work. It wasn't easy and mistakes were abundant but he kept his determination and strength in high gear as he continued to push through. He'd never had to keep up his stamina as much as he had during rehearsal. At no point had he ever had to school himself to be able to sing and dance and act while pretending he wasn't under any duress for it. It was enough work to keep him on his toes....quite literally. Although he was working so hard it was the first time he'd been reprimanded by a soft tone. It almost made it sting more that he wasn't entirely up to par when it came to his abilities.

In one way he supposed he was trying too hard or maybe not enough. During his scenes, where he could thankfully rest from the singing and dancing numbers, he was told his acting was too bland, that he lacked the emotion that Christian needed to display for his infatuation with Satine. Eren couldn't help that. What did he know about a forbidden romance? Nothing. His knowledge to being able to conjure such a strong bond and emotion was being tested. There was no being able to immerse himself into the idea after a few takes so he had to work on it when he got back home. There was one other thing that he needed to get down and so after rehearsals he made sure that everyone was gone and then began to tape off the sections of his dance.

With each section marked for right or left foot and it's coordinating number, Eren began to play the soundtrack from his phone and take himself through the steps. It was hard to get correct without a partner but he was managing decently well. He set up one of the cameras to record himself and thus the strategy of taking one thing at a time began. If he could get down the dancing then he could begin to work on more things and devote more time to them. At least that was what he was hoping. Unfortunately, he was wrong and hadn't spent much time doing anything else as they kept progressing further into the musical.

Eventually he was called out once again during rehearsal "Eren! What the fuck are you doing?! I can't read any emotion in your face nor your words. Look at that girl like you love her, like you'd give her everything you are and everything you ever will be. Show us bohemian ideals! You're an actor! Fucking show us why you deserve that title! Break time, everyone." Levi's voice had risen that time. The sheer amount of volume that the man could produce for being so small was astounding. It had gotten to him though and rattled him at his very core. Why was he having such a hard time with it? He knew that this was his first big shot at drama and romance but he didn't think that it would be so hard. Perhaps it was because his opposite lead was a woman. It was a little hard to mimic those feelings for a woman when his orientation rounded back to Kinsey six gay.

Heaving a sigh, he plopped down into his chair and the choreographer clucked his teeth "Tsk, tsk, don't let Levi get to you. We all know that you're a good actor, Eren, we've seen it. Levi is tough on everyone but especially stars. You're not the first star to grace his stage."

Giving him a nod, Eren thanked him "Thanks, Marco. I just....I know that I'm screwing up but it's just a little hard to transfer. I've never had to do anything romantic before. Why is he so hard on stars?"

"Because he used to _be_ one," Marco replied as he took a seat atop Eren's vanity "but he soon found the stage to be his calling. Don't worry about it not being your forte. You're learning. Levi is just a little rough sometimes. He knows what you're used to so he's attempting to go that route."

Eyes rounding in surprise, he stared back at Marco completely dumbfounded "Excuse me? He was a star?"

"Yeah," Marco nodded with bright smile "and so he knows what it was like. He even used to be into ballet and he was incredible. Levi knows everything, he can do everything, and he's even filled in for us if someone was a no show."

"Why doesn't he still?" Eren blurted before being able to retain his composure.

Laughing a bit at Eren's curiosity, Marco then shrugged "Haha, you know, no one really knows why he just dropped out of it. People began to hire him for choreography and directing....sometimes even a vocal coach. Truth be told he doesn't really sing anymore."

"Mysterious," Eren hummed as Marco patted him on the back before heading off as he was silently beckoned. For a moment Eren let the information he'd gained on Levi to sink in. He'd recalled that Levi said he was going to be his worst nightmare and that he'd expected good things from him. While it was true that he was used to a firm guiding hand from his production team on set, he wasn't used to be scolded so simply and it somehow managing to make him feel worse than an outburst. Levi was beautiful, mysterious, and a bit intimidating while yet also being quite soft. Suddenly, he couldn't help but imagine what that would translate to when it came to the bedroom.

Of course he didn't want to be one of those people to sleep with their director to get their place on stage.... he just wanted to sleep with him. In his mind that attitude he displayed would make for a good bit of fire but when Levi smiled he knew that he'd be more apt to give him whatever he wanted from him. Hell, he already wanted to do that but managing to somehow display the level of infatuation he was searching for was harder than it looked. By the time his break was over and he was back on stage he found himself clamoring to get things just right. He wanted to attempt to impress Levi with his dancing since he'd been practicing but managed to fail at that as well. Keeping his timing while being distracted didn't make for the best show.

"Eren," Levi called as he jumped onto the stage. Stiffening, Eren kept still as Levi approached him "You're going back and forth in your dancing and your acting. One day one is better than the other and then it's vice versa. For right now, I'm going to show you something. I'm going to start your lines right before the Elephant Love Medly. Do you know Satine's?"

Wracking his brain, Eren nodded "Yeah, sure."

"Great, from the top," Levi instructed before everyone took their places on the stage. Coming in at his opposite lead's points were a momentary blindside but he'd known enough to definitely get through those lines. Levi stopped in front of him as he stared longingly out the window having taken the pause from the end of One Day I'll Fly Away. "Sorry," Levi began hesitantly, almost awkwardly. "I didn't mean to-- I saw your light on and I climbed up the....I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job."

"Of course," Eren answered with a simple response. "Yes, Toulouse was right. You're......very talented. It will be a wonderful show." Turning away from Levi, Eren sighed "Anyway, I'd better go. We both have a big day tomorrow."

"Wait," Levi begged "Please wait." His words began to fail him as his gaze met Eren's turquoise eyes, the words shaking just a hint as they exited his lips "Before, when we were... when we were......when you thought I was the Duke you said you loved me and I wondered....if it was just an act?"

Eren replied instantly with a flat tone "Yes."

Levi replied with a hollow smile as he toyed with the brim of his hat "Of course. It felt real,"

"Christian, I'm a courtesan," Eren replied as he stepped closer "I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe."

Laughing awkwardly, Levi nodded "Silly of me, to think you could fall in love with someone like me."

"I can't fall in love with anyone," Eren responded as he turned around.

"Can't fall in love? A life without love?" Levi began, his words stewing in emotion as his energy began to increase "That's terrible!"

"Being on the street is terrible," Eren responded with a huff.

"Love is like oxygen; love is a many-splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong," Levi spoke with bright eyes "all we need is love." In that moment, Eren knew exactly why Levi was made for the stage. Everything he'd done felt so real and he could hear the emotion in his words with every second that passed. His heart raced and it took all his restraint to not swoon over the performance. Levi was incredible and he understood how to perform his part but it was going to still pose a challenge when he didn't have experience with a love that had shaken his very foundation. When Levi had ran over the lines he got the unmistakable feeling that Levi knew a thing or two about love and how incredible it was supposed to be. The tender expression in his gaze had struck his very soul and so he attempted to replicate his performance.

When his Satine came to stage he gave her a warm smile and a nod before they started the scene again. Over and over that evening they practiced various scenes that involved the closeness of the two characters. Eren believed he was slowly capturing what Levi had shown him but he knew that it was going to take more than one try. During the rest of the rehearsal he kept his focus on what he'd been shown aside from his occasional gaze cast towards Levi. Getting to watch his reactions to his performance was helping at least tell where his large flaws were. At the end of rehearsal he was attempting to correct those large flaws and continued to practice once ever.

His sweating was uncontrollable by that point but he was determined to wipe it away and continue on his practice. Perhaps watching it would help him so he made sure that his camera was set up to catch everything. Unfortunately for Eren his camera could catch everything but his ears could not. Unable to hear the slam of the metal doors at the side exits of the stage, Eren continued with his practice yet made a misstep.

"You're focusing too much on your feet," came Levi's voice from somewhere behind him "so focus on the rhythm and your singing."

Swivelling around so quickly he almost lost his footing, Eren turned to see Levi with his bag over his shoulder as he leaned against the right side of the stage "Jesus christ!" Levi just chuckled and dropped his bag from his shoulder and headed over to Eren's position. He just gave him a nod to continue and effortlessly began to fall into Eren's steps providing Eren the opposite lead. It was so seamless the way he just fell into the dance as they began to glide across the stage. In that moment Eren was beyond floored. The time came for the Elephant Love Medly to be performed and Levi urged him into the song which then allowed Eren to hear Levi sing. As the song continued Eren couldn't help but enjoy the sounds of Levi singing to the beautiful melody.

His voice was soft as his falsetto reached Eren's ears _"~You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.~"_

 _"~I look around me and I see, it isn't so,~"_ Eren followed with a grin as he stared into Levi eyes, mere centimeters from his face.

Blending his lyrics seamlessly, Levi continued _"~Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.~"_

 _"~Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. 'Cause here I go again!~"_ Eren's energy began to pick up as he hit the crescendo of the song. Standing on the pinnacle of the small stairset overlooking the edge of the stage, Eren flowed with the song before he stepped down and returned to Levi. Taking Levi's hand, Eren began to dance across the stage and enjoy his late night practice. There was only one problem with getting lost in the flow of the music and the chemistry between them as they play their parts masterfully. Eren didn't care to choose to distinguish between acting and reality but it didn't seem that Levi cared either.

As the end of the song approached Levi whispered Satine's line "You're going to be bad for business; I can tell." There was no stopping what followed it at that point. With the heat of their held gazes, flushed bodies, and intermingled breaths Eren could no longer restrain himself. Leaning in for the scripted kiss, Eren claimed Levi's lips softly and ran his hand firmly to his jaw. Holding him in place, Eren pushed a little harder and much to his surprise Levi returned his kiss with an equal fervor. Tasting the sweet serenity of Levi's lips wasn't something he thought he'd actually ever be allowed to taste. Somehow he'd managed to whirl the director away and sweep him quite literally off his feet.

He thought things were going swimmingly. With the velvet warmth of Levi's lips on his own he didn't think of the possibility that it could end well. To him, Levi was enjoying the connection just as much, if not more, than he was. In the end, when Eren had left him breathless, it was revealed that wasn't the case. Instead of the blissful grin and glow of his cheeks, Eren was met with Levi's horrified eyes and sharp break of his embrace. No words formed on his tongue and Levi turned to briskly walk out as he gathered up his things leaving Eren in complete shock. Luckily, Eren managed to snap from his daze and grab Levi's wrist before he could make it off the stage.

Meeting his gaze, Eren knit hs brows "What's wrong?"

The words were but a whisper as he jerked his wrist free of Eren's hold _"I'm married."_ Instantly, Eren's eyes widened and the only thing he could do was watch as Levi scurried off. How had he missed something as serious as a wedding ring?! Last he recalled he'd never seen a ring on Levi's hand and he hadn't felt one when their fingers were laced. Had he been so enthralled that he missed something like that? Eren immediately groaned and collapsed into a puddle of himself atop the stage. Now how was he was supposed to handle the repercussions of his actions? Was there even a way to get by something like that? Could he even hold Levi's gaze knowing what he'd done and the position that'd he'd placed them both into?

After several self loathing moments, Eren got back on his feet and decided to pack it in. On the drive home he was hit with something that he never expected himself to think. It didn't matter that Levi was married.....he couldn't help but still want him in his arms, in his bed, in his heart. He knew it was wrong of him to think and worse that he'd acted on that but he couldn't help himself. Having spent a week with him already, Eren knew the little things that attracted him to Levi. The laugh he heard when Levi was with his production team was so airy and sweet, the smile he got when he watched the musical coming together, the look in his eye when he watched his performance improve, and just the way he was so helpful to everyone. In Eren's mind there was no one else he'd ever want as much as he wanted Levi.

Unfortunately, he knew better than to know that he could have Levi. Even at night as his mind plagued him with the events of the day he knew that he had to draw the line and remain firmly behind it. Back at the theatre the next morning, Eren kept his resolve in mind and noticed that Levi couldn't even meet his gaze. The motions of the day felt so much more draining as he felt the atmosphere had plunged to something stagnant and stale. He managed to get his energy up and perform rather well especially when it came to his role with Satine. For some reason, he didn't have to wonder why long, his ability to know his character's pain was all too easy to replicate.

Not being able to steal his courtesan from her duke, Eren's acting felt less like acting and more like his life. Once break was called, and he was able to retire to his station, Eren trotted off to grab himself a bottle of water from the refreshments behind the stage. Some of his fellow actors and actresses had come up to tell him that he was improving and so he gave them his thanks. For a bit he was preoccupied with them but all things came to a screeching halt when two screaming voices filled the air. Everyone stiffened and then averted their eyes when it was revealed just who was fighting with whom. Levi was rushing into his office and slamming the door so hard that it shook the walls.

Eren wasn't aware of who it was that had been with him but he didn't think he needed to ask. Clearly he was someone that Levi was not on good terms with. At his side was the actor who played the role of their duke so he decided to ask.

"Hey, Jean," Eren called to the two tone haired actor.

Golden eyes flickered to him "What the hell was that all about?"

Jean sighed and adjusted the tie around his neck "Sean and Levi fight a lot. It's no secret that the word _'divorce'_ is getting thrown around not unlike the lamp in his office."

Stiffening, Eren found it suddenly hard to respond "Sean? Divorce? Are they--"

"Married?" Jean snickered through a crooked grin "Yeah. Sean and Levi have been together for a long while but from what I've heard it was never a good marriage." Eren just nodded as he could no longer find any words to respond. The sable haired man had turned his emerald eyes harshly towards Levi who'd seemed more than hurt at whatever they had been ranting about. It took no genius to see what was going on and that was that their marriage was in shambles. Eren had to fight the bitter thoughts from assaulting him when Levi walked out of his office staring at the ground, fists clenched to the point of his knuckles paling, and his jaw clenched so tightly he could have been mistaken for a lockjaw patient. It wasn't a good look for him.

When Levi called rehearsals to continue everyone swiftly moved back out to the stage and began the second he gave his instruction. Everyone around could tell that Levi was still on edge and teetering on whatever emotional ledge he was sitting on. The shaking in his hands was prevalent and so was the slight tremble in his voice before he cleared his throat. Eren found himself cursing the man, Sean, as he'd left such a disturbing reaction in his wake. Both he and Levi pushed through their problems and continued to put on a good performance. Levi had called an end to the day rather early and so Eren did what he was used to and waited after everyone left before he moved out onto the stage and began working on the next part of the musical. He knew that Levi would be going over it and he wanted to have a good bit done. Marco had already gotten him to go over the choreography and so all he had to do was recall the lyrics to the song.

For an hour or so he continued until he heard soft footsteps behind him. Before anything could be said Eren knew that Levi was watching him again. He didn't mind so he continued in his actions and tried to not notice him. After the day that Levi had, Eren didn't see the point in calling him out for watching him. As far as he was concerned the director was just curious to see how well he was doing as the time to the production hastened. Days passed in the same manner and Eren kept his silence on the matter even as Sean came and went during their rehearsals making Levi's composure melt down to raw, bare emotions. He knew that if he kept telling himself that Levi would speak when he wanted that he would and he did.

"Your count is off again," Levi muttered from his place at the side of the stage.

Eren turned and nodded "I know. I can't seem to get that last step and then my timing for the whole number is off. It's hard to do by myself."

"Okay, then watch me," Levi said softly as he walked over to the center of the stage and began performing Eren's number. As Eren's eyes followed him, it came to his mind that Levi was so beautiful and talented and he didn't deserve any of the treatment he was receiving at the hand of his husband. Watching him again allowed him to see just how incredible he truly was. If no one else could see how phenomenal Levi was then he was pretty sure they were blind or needed better prescriptions. After he finished the number Eren just took a deep breath and attempted to replicate his fluidity. Levi kept a watchful eye on him correcting his steps where he needed it and mentioning where he needed to be quicker or slower in order to keep to the rhythm for the next pivot. When Eren was out of breath Levi smiled "Good. You're getting better so keep going. I have to go but you'll be alright."

"Actually," Eren panted as he stood from his stooped posture "would you mind staying for just a bit? I need to get Come What May down."

"Uh," Levi fought for a moment with the decision before nodding "I guess not. I can drop off this paperwork later. Lets go from the top then, okay?"  
  
Smiling, Eren agreed "Sure." As they got into their positions Eren took a step forward and began to sing " _~Never knew, I could feel like this; like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday Im love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings? Telling me to give you everything! Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you... until the end... of.... time.~"_ Taking a slow inhale as he gave Levi a smile, Eren continued singing and matching Levi's steps perfectly _"~Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day.~"_

Levi had to give props for doing so well and so he decided to do that in the only way he could _"~Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place; suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.~"_

In unison they both hit their shared lyric _"~Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.~"_

Unable to prevent his smile as Eren's hand rested at the small of his back, Levi breathed slowly _"~It all revolves around you.~"_

"~And there´s no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide, but I love you until the end of time.~" Their voices mingled and filled out the air around them plunging the stage into it's true use. The acoustics of the room really began to shine as their voices rose and the emotion in their words became more than just lines on a script. Inhaling at the same time as Eren spun Levi out by the hand, they followed their lyrics. "~Oh, come what may. Come what may. I will love you."

 _"~Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,~"_ Levi sang in a whisper before cutting the song off and finishing it's final chorus. Staring up into Eren's turmoil filled, turquoise eyes made him recoil a bit. It was almost as if he knew why Eren had asked him to perform the number with him. The song was the lovers' secret song to be sang as their own happiness when it was unattainable. Come What May was a song to be sang when their love was so great yet had to be hidden in the face of those around them. Each lyric sang felt real to him and he couldn't deny that so the only thing he could do was clear his throat and step away from Eren's hand.

Before Levi could get away completely, Eren blurted out the question on his mind "Why don't you wear a ring?"

Stunned, Levi turned and blinked owlishly before he looked down at his left hand and rubbed the space over his ring finger "Because I threw it one night and never cared to find it again.... Why do you ask, Eren?"

"The other night, I---"

Interrupting, Levi shook his head "No. The other night was a _mistake_ and it can't happen again. I'm married, Eren."

 _"Happily?"_ Eren asked. "Because from here? It doesn't seem like it."

Once again taken aback, Levi took a moment before approaching Eren and answering firmly "That doesn't have **anything** to do with this. If you cannot respect the boundaries of marriage, Eren, I will find another lead for this production."

"It has **everything** to do with this, Levi! What do you want?" Eren asked as he breeched the space between them, ignoring Levi's warning.

"To be happy," Levi answered in a whisper.

"And why aren't you now?" Eren posed curiously.

Sighing, Levi began "Eren, you've known me for about two and half weeks---"

"What's that have to do with anything?" He interrupted with a shrug. "Christian and Satine met one night when she assumed he was someone else. With his determination they began to fall after one day. One. He wanted to steal her away after that first day from something that seemed, at least to him, to be hell. It's like that for me right now."

Confused, Levi asked "What the hell are you saying?"

Smiling, Eren reached out a hand for his cheek "That you deserve better and I want to show you." Clearing his throat, he began to sing a line from the Elephant Love Medly " _~We should be lovers.~"_

Going along with his antic, Levi pushed an index finger to his nose _"~We can't do that.~_ Why would you even want to?"

"Does he see how _immensely_ talented you are, how beautiful you are on stage and off, or even how your smile can light up a stage? _I do._ You kissed me with passion, Levi, and there is no denying that. Some part of you wanted me to kiss you," Eren answered with a firm stance as he dropped his hand away.

"No....." Levi replied as he averted his gaze "but I don't think he ever did, truly. Maybe at some point in the beginning when things were easy but growing up tends to show us the real sides to the people we think we know. Eren, my husband cheated on me multiple times. Our vows were not kept and I will not do the same. We are still married and I won't ruin what dignity I have left. You're beautiful, smart, determined, talented, and kind but I can't."

Pulling Levi into his chest, Eren replied "I'm sorry. Come what may, Levi. We won't break any vows. I'll be practicing every day after rehearsals if you want to help or just have a laugh at me. There is no expectation here for you to compromise your values or who you are as a man. Now, go drop off whatever paperwork you need and I'll see you tomorrow." Without a word, Levi gave him a nod and tore himself away from Eren's comforting embrace. Eren knew as he watched him go that he'd be back. No other man would have responded the way he had if he wasn't thinking in the least that he was going to continue to watch him and help him.

Having promised, Eren kept himself to his word and restrained himself from even letting his eyes linger on Levi too long in the days that followed. Long hours on stage meant more hours on stage after hours. Eren was resolved to make this musical a success for both himself and everyone working so hard on it. One thing that had made sure of his determination was the fact Levi watched his every move both during rehearsals and afterwards. Just like he knew he would, Levi remained behind and watched him with the utmost scrutiny on every step, every note sang, and every line. Levi was much harder on him after rehearsals than he believed that he ever could be during them but he supposed that he knew the reason for that.

After hours he and Levi often used most of their time with things related to the production but at times Eren got to see Levi smiling or laughing with him. Making Levi smile was gift in and of itself so he made sure it was something he ensured before Levi left. At some point Levi probably just wanted to make sure that he recalled who he was during the extra practice. His strict methods worked and helped keep him on his toes but the moments where things relaxed and he got to make Levi laugh with his mistakes, his slip ups, or his falls from a misstep made it all worth it. He just loved to sit on the edge of the stage and talk with him. Finding out the things he liked, the things he hated in stars, the things he loved about his job; everything gave him a beautiful glimpse into the man he was forbidden to chase.

Opening day rapidly approached and it was only several days before the curtain rose when Eren noticed that Sean had stopped by again. This time something was different. Levi had walked out of his office in his arms with a lamenting smile on his face. Sean pressed a kiss to his temple and Levi tore himself away to direct but something about the spectacle hadn't sat right with him. After learning everything he had about Levi he knew a fake smile when he saw one and he knew that uncomfortable posture anywhere. During the entirety of rehearsals he began to feel uneasy about the situation. His uneasiness didn't dissipate even after the rehearsal. He just had a bad a feeling about things after he'd seen what he had. No one else seemed to be bothered by it but he just couldn't shake it.

While they worked tirelessly on the ending piece of the musical he had to pull an emotion out of his chest that was rather easy when it came to Levi. His frustration at not being able to have what he desired came out as they went over the end. He knew that no matter what happened, during the performance when the theatre opened, he'd never have to imagine Christian's emotions as he chased after his own Satine. After the finale of Come What May the two separated but once Eren tried to walk away and give Levi the space he knew that he needed, Levi jerked him back quickly and placed his lips atop his. Shocked, Eren tried to pull back but was met with a firm shush and decided that he might as well take what he wanted and what he wanted was Levi. Taking charge of their embrace, Eren yanked Levi into his chest pulling his body flush to his own as he rushed to deepen a kiss both of them longed for.

Breaking the kiss, Eren whispered against his ear "I don't want you breaking any vows, Levi."

"I won't be," Levi chuckled lowly as he slithered his hand down to Eren's belt "because I've said my goodbyes today."

"Whoa!" Eren exclaimed as Levi's hand slipped to his inseam. "What are you talking about?"

Levi pressed a kiss to his throat "I'm officially separated. My divorce paperwork was finalized earlier today."

"But Sean was---"

"Saying he was sorry for what happened," Levi responded quickly. "He realized that we drifted apart in the face of adversity. Now, do you want to keep talking or do what you've waited weeks for?"

Eren's eyes widened before he caught Levi's wrist as he went to move his hand "Opening night is in a few days and I _really_ need to get this down."

Pouting, Levi's eyes softened and his bottom lip puffed out "While I admire your dedication, Eren, I haven't been with anyone in over two years. I have a _bitch_ of an itch to scratch. _Please?"_

"Like I could say no to that," Eren grinned as he released his wrist. "Just promise me you'll be easy. I need my voice."

"Then I suggest you tone down the screaming," Levi teased as he moved to nip his earlobe. "I have to admit I thought of this the second they told me who they hired. I _may_ or may not actually be a fan of yours, Eren."

Shocked, Eren blinked "I, uh,..... _seriously?_ Damn, now I feel like I better bring my game. I just have one question."

Levi cocked his head to the side "What's that?"

"Why did you stop acting and singing when you're so much more talented than half of the people I've ever worked with?" Eren asked with full intent on sating his gnawing curiosity on the subject.

Shaking his head, Levi sighed "Sean didn't like the attention. He said that I was going to up and leave him or cheat on him. Our love life would have become a mass scandal and so I just decided to cut it there hoping it'd stop his insecurities. I learned after a while that when they accuse you of doing something so severely it's usually them who are the ones going behind your back. Directing is my passion now and I don't think I could go back to the silver screen if I even wanted to."

Recoiling at how horrible the reasoning truly was, he quickly wrapped up Levi in his arms and pressed a kiss to his temple as he sang softly _"~How wonderful life is now that you're in my world.~_ You don't have to worry about that anymore. Do what makes you happy."

"Cheesy," Levi snickered "but I guess that's true. Now, may will be the only thing coming if you don't hurry because you make me happy and I want to _do_ what makes me happy."

Eren led him to the back of the stage where Levi quickly shoved him back against the wall _"Yes, sir."_


	5. Aces Low - Mafia AU -[NSFW] - July 29th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, yessss, you smell that? It's mafia in the morning......afternoon.....evening....night....wherever you are it's mafia time. I didn't get too into their criminal ties but this one was fun. After Lena's artwork hit with the tattoo parlor I decided to reverse that. I hope you all enjoy this one!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Lavender, rose, and a hint of tea tree was lingering on the air of Steel Stag Tattoo and Piercing. Sure, it was a new place on the outskirts of the city but Levi liked it and more importantly he liked the artist. The man produced exemplary work at prices that didn't hurt his wallet. The shop hadn't been open for very long, maybe a year, but he'd just discovered it by chance when his right hand man was talking about getting his nipples pierced there. If Jean had something good to say about anything it had been worth it to have a look around. Immediately he'd seen why his right hand was so focused on the shop and that probably had something to do with the pretty faces who ran it. One man had long, shaggy cinnamon hair he kept pulled back into a short ponytail and his turquoise eyes had stopped Levi in his tracks. A second man with tanned skin stood behind the counter but his umber eyes were accented by a mass dusting of freckles beneath them. His piercings hadn't deterred him from speaking to him but his unwavering attitude had.

Of the two men the tattoo artist had stolen Levi's attention while the tall piercer could have bored holes through him. It was always the same. Each time he came into the shop for his appointment the piercer's gaze lingered quite uncomfortably on him. Someone a foot taller than him and built a bit broader didn't scare him in the least. Levi Ackerman was a highly regarded man in the city's criminal underbelly. He led an organization in which all high crime ran it's way through. To say he controlled the very veins of the city would have been an understatement so being stared down by someone bigger than him was not even worth blinking at. He knew very well that he could take care of himself but on the off chance something went wrong his right hand was always sneaking around.

During the last few months, Levi's alabaster skin had taken several new shades of color. He'd found he wanted more and more tattoos from his artist to add to his already started collection. From the bottom half of a skull inked in black and grey residing on the back on his left hand, to the cherry blossom tree up his spine, the dragon wrapped around his right inner thigh, the lotus and koi fish on his chest, and the anatomical cut out sleeve from the top of his right shoulder down to the the tops of his fingers; Levi had quite a collection. His current artist had done three of two of them and those were his largest, most detailed pieces. Such phenomenal work had absolutely captured him but the way his artist's gaze lingered on his body hadn't gone unnoticed either.

At first he was sure it was from the scars on his body or maybe the ink already on his skin but he soon realized that his fingertips often trailed slowly down his abdomen. Anyone could see the fascination the artist had with his body but Levi didn't mind too much. Hell, he had the same idea going in his own mind. Believing that his artist was more than attractive often caused him to space out during his tattoos but he wasn't much of a talker anyway. His steely blue eyes often lingered on his artist and called it a day. Compared to him Levi was definitely different. Jet black hair finely razored in a temple high undercut, oftentimes wearing sweats and a t-shirt, and his silent approach, most days he could be at a striking difference than his artist.

Levi only dressed down when he left his compound. He didn't need any more information about himself getting out than was necessary. Only few details of his appearance were known by the public: his eye color, his birthmark, his style of dress, and his fierce attitude. When out in the public eye he went as casual as possible, even sloppy some days. It wasn't like anyone was going to see the spade shaped birthmark that rested beyond low on his right hip that would tie it all together but he preferred to keep to safety. As of late there had been a parasite mooching off his turf and moving in their own business so it was more of a task to stay in the shadows. The day would come when he would meet the leader of the Hunters but he didn't know when.

As much was known about the leader of the secretive organization as was about himself. Levi's only intel on the man was he was young, in his early twenties, was of German descent,and had a temper that would rival his own. This young hothead assumed that he could break into his city and begin running a band of assassins, loan sharks, and money launderers. No. This was his territory and no one was going to do any kind of business without running it by him or he would make sure the last thing they ever saw was the barrel of his pistol. His city; his rules. Just thinking of it while waiting in the lobby of the tattoo parlor had made his blood boil. He was back for a new tattoo from his attractive artist but in that moment he was so worked up at thinking of all he had to do that he hadn't heard the call.

"Mr. Ackerman," came the reiterated call "are you ready?" Shaking his head and turning to see his artist in the short hallway, Levi unconsciously licked his lips. He loved seeing that throat tattoo as it wrapped like a collar around his skin. Beautiful lillies and roses decorated his skin in such vivid color that it was hard to miss. The only other visible tattoo that Levi could see on his skin was an X on his left pinky which was odd but he wasn't about to pry. Instead, he pulled his tongue ring between his teeth and gave a sure nod of his head. Quickly, he followed on the beauty's heels and into the intimate tattoo room to avoid anymore stares from the metal studded piercer. He wanted the metal studded artist to be the one staring.

With just a small nostril hoop and several different rings in his ears, his artist was studded but to a somewhat cute degree. Never did he think a man with tattoos and metal could be called cute but it was just adorable. Levi himself had a ring through his septum, a navel ring, a bar in his right eyebrow, and one through his tongue. He was definitely a man more suited to ink than anything else and it appeared his artist was too. It made him think as he watched him prepared about what other places the man was tattooed.

Before he could finish his train of thought the artist was in front of him with a sketch "So, this is what I drew up when you gave me the idea a few weeks ago. I hope this alright. What do you think?" Examining the hand of poker cards and chips scattered at the bottom, Levi had to give his props.

"Perfect," Levi commented "as always. I like the chips at the bottom. It was a nice touch."

"Good," he smiled brightly "I'm glad you like it. You said left hip right?"

Levi hummed "Mhmm, that's right." Standing from his rolling stool at his desk, the artist began to tie up his hair giving Levi a more than beautiful view of his both his profile and his biceps. Biting his lip, Levi scanned his body and found the shirt rising a fraction of an inch as he stretched. Just that little piece of his skin had shown a piece of jewelry he wasn't familiar with. It looked like a dermal on his hip which Levi began thinking he wouldn't mind between his teeth

His voice snapped Levi from his daze "If you'd strip down for me I'll go ahead and get some things ready."

 _"Oh, gladly,"_ Levi whispered beneath his breath as he watched the artist's hips sway as he walked off to the sink to was his hands. After drying them he returned with a couple things and watched intently as Levi shimmied out of his sweats. Levi grinned "It's a bit warm in here. You mind?"

As Levi had gestured to his shirt, the artist shook his head "Oh....no, not at _all._ Go ahead and get comfortable considering I'm about to slather this on your skin, shave your hip, and then shove a needle under your skin thousands of times a second."

"Thank you," Levi chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head. Stepping over to him, and staring up into eyes a good six inches above him, Levi made sure he watched each of the artist's movements. Pulling down the elastic on his clingy boxer briefs had him arching a brow but he knew it was so he could shave the light hair on his skin.

"Well, erm," he responded as he cleared his throat and crouched to his knees "let's get started. This is gonna be a little cold." Levi shivered a moment at the frigid temperature of the lotion before the razor was run gently over his hip. After it was done, he slipped on a pair of black latex gloves and began the transfer of the design onto Levi's skin which meant he'd tugged down the elastic a little further to make sure he got the placement just where Levi had wanted them. Staring down at the royal flush of spades on his hip, Levi held his chin a little higher. Maybe it was a bit too stereotypical for the Aces leader to have one tattooed on him but he supposed everyone had their quirks. Levi watched him carefully remove a needle from it's packaging and then gave him a nod to start. His voice had taken him off guard as he'd begun to close his eyes "So, another tattoo this month, hmm?"

Levi gave a slight nod "Yeah, one that's rather fitting I believe."

"Oh?" He questioned. "Do you like poker?"

"Love it," Levi responded as he leaned back to enjoy the feel the machine on his skin.

His artist chuckled "Are you any good?"

A bit offended, Levi opened his eyes and scoffed "I can read people like a book and poker is more about reading people than it is the cards in your hand. I'd say I'm pretty damn decent. What about you?"

"Wouldn't know," he responded easily "since I don't bet when there's a chance I could lose."

"Smart," Levi replied "but _weak._ Luck and fortune both favor the bold."

Stunned, his artist glanced up and shrugged "I suppose that depends on what it is, don't you?"

"Oh yeah?" Curious, Levi asked "What would you do that's a risk?"

"Depends," he answered. "I like to push my luck pretty often considering that I'm a pretty greedy guy."

"Greed can be useful. Some of the best conquerors in history were greedy and had rather successful empires for a time," Levi responded with a grin.

His artist chuckled "Funny you say that. I think all of them had to be dethroned at some point, right? You're a strange man, Mr. Ackerman."

Levi shrugged "Maybe at some point and, please, call me Levi. Considering how much of my body you've had your hands on it seems mandatory at this point."

"I suppose it does, Levi," came a light snicker "so tell me why me? There are many artists in the city who have more experience, clientele, and a man like you doesn't strike me as someone who does anything without reason."

"Bold," Levi replied "to analyze me. You've got immense talent that needs to be nurtured, you're light on the machine, have beautiful designs, and, here's where a calculated risk comes into play, you're as easy on my wallet as you are on my eyes."

Unfazed by the comment, he replied "Definitely risky."

Scoffing, Levi shook his head "No, it wasn't. Judging from your reaction of a light raise of the left corner of your lip, which is your dominant side, a slight raise of the eyebrow, and a slight widening of your eyes paired with a momentary pause in your actions I'd say you were _pleasantly_ surprised."

Displaying a smile, he nodded "Observant, Levi. I guess poker is definitely a good game for you. This is the first time you've talked to me very much....I like it. You should talk more."

"Men with secrets aren't very talkative," Levi warned politely as he plastered on a smile "but I don't mind today. My poker face is definitely better than yours is."

"No doubt," came the response "but you know you're not so bad on the eyes either. Maybe that's why I don't mind all the work."

Smiling, Levi arched a brow "Or being so close to my dick?"

Unable to prevent his laughter, he shook his head "Haha! I wouldn't go quite _that_ far but you do have a nice body on you."

"Thank you," Levi replied with a wide grin "but I only wish that I'd have seen enough of you to say the same."

"Wow, you're all about saying what's on your mind, huh?" He asked as he began to go over the bone of Levi's hip.

Gritting his teeth for a moment, Levi nodded "Mhmm. Can you blame me?"

He shrugged "No, I can't. Maybe you could reveal some secrets for me? I'd like to know more about you as I tattoo."

Deciding it might be a bit fun, Levi caved into the demand "Only if I get the same. My middle name is Riya, I'm 29, I've lived here all my life, I love art, have four piercings, graduated summa cum laude from college a few years ago, and then took over my family business."

Nodding, his artist kept his focus but replied "Impressive. I've only seen three of your piercings."

Levi pushed out his tongue and then chuckled "Tongue ring."

Turquoise eyes glanced up momentarily before returning to the task at hand "Ah, I see. As for me, I moved here about a year ago and went into business for myself. I'm 24 and have an art degree. I like your middle name by the way. And what is the family business?"

Unsure of how to answer correctly, he just responded "I work with numbers. Boring stuff really so---- _Whoa!"_

"Easy," he responded when Levi jumped as he lowered the elastic on his hips. "I need to get a bit lower. May I?"

"Please do," Levi responded with a teasing tone as he watched him fold down the fabric and move the ink guards lower so none would get on his clothing. Biting his lip as he watched the sight, he began to get ideas with his beautiful artist so close. It didn't make things any easier when he'd looked up just in time to give Levi a smirk that should have been illegal. Levi's breath caught in his throat and the artist returned to tattooing. Deciding it would be best to lean back and enjoy the feeling of the machine again, he closed his eyes and tried to let his heart rate calm down for a bit.

Calling out, his artist asked "Are you alright? Need a break?"

Levi shook his head gently "No, I'm enjoying myself. It feels nice."

"Definitely strange," he stated with a laugh before informing him "so you know the shop is gonna close here in a moment. I only have a little bit left to go if you don't mind to stay."

"Not at all," Levi answered as he relaxed "that means I can sleep."

Before his artist could respond the piercer waltzed into the room "Hey, Eren, I'm gonna go ahead and start closing up. You gonna be good tonight or, uh, do I need to stay after close?"

Shaking his head, Eren, as his artist was so called, brushed it off "No, Marco, you don't need to keep an eye on me. Levi is a regular. It'll be fine. Just clean up and when I'm done here I'll finish. You just get your stuff done and go on home."

"Alright," came the low response "call me if you need me. You _know_ I'll be here."

"Yes, I know, go on," he chuckled as Levi began to find that a bit strange. Was it his imagination or did the guy seem fucking paranoid? Beyond paranoia he just seemed rigid and overprotective like something was going to happen if he left Eren by himself. A several minutes had passed and Levi found himself in and out of sleep. He was sure that he'd allowed himself to drift off for over a half hour. The scratching of the machine had begun to lure him to sleep but he was awake enough to hear the large gasp and sheer surprise sound in Eren's voice as he'd tugged Levi's boxers down a bit lower. **"Holy fucking shit!"** He exclaimed so loudly that it startled Levi from his relaxed mood.

Groaning, Levi asked "What?" Eren's eyes widened as he finished up the tattoo but he remained silent. Simply gathering the salve for Levi's freshly torn skin and the bandage for it, Eren returned and proceeded to do his job without so much as meeting Levi's gaze. Feeling off about the whole thing, Levi dangled his legs over the edge and looked over to Eren "Eren, right? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Suddenly, Eren looked up to him with darkened eyes and a demon's smirk that put his own to shame "Well, you're right, my name is Eren. I just never imagined this would be the way that I'd finally get to meet you. Maybe I can discard my people pleasing demeanor now."

Confused, Levi asked with knitted brows "What the hell are you fucking on about?" Without saying a word, Eren stood from his place and pulled the back of his shirt down a bit to reveal the tattoo at the nape of his neck. Immediately tensing, Levi's eyes scanned the black, red, and gold striped flag on the base of his neck.

When he returned to face Levi all he said was _"Ich bin der Jäger._ Nice to meet you, leader of the Aces, you may know me as The Hunter." Feeling nothing in his gut but absolute rage as he watched the smile on Eren's face widen, Levi reared an arm back and made sure the sickening crunch from his fist colliding with Eren's jaw wasn't from his hand. Eren staggered backwards a bit and cracked his jaw before spitting the blood that filled his mouth into the sink. His perfect porcelain teeth were stained in rivers of rust as he looked back up at Levi.

Levi growled "How fucking dare you! You think you can come into my city and take runs at my businesses without asking me for permission. Oh, sweetheart, you're either stupid or brave and I can't tell which is worse right now."

Straightening up a bit, Eren laughed "Haha, you have a strong right hook, Levi, but you were right when you guessed something earlier; I'm a lefty." Before Levi could manage a response Eren's fist drove into his gut avoiding the cheap shot he could have taken. Shoving him back against the wall, Eren stared down at him with a sinister smirk that both enticed and aroused Levi while simultaneously making his blood boil. "I came to this city to expand. See, I already have my own organization. What's the matter, Levi, don't like competition?"

After gaining his breath, Levi scoffed "No, I fucking don't you little shit! Maybe I should show you why no one crosses me and lives."

"Oh, _kinky,"_ Eren chuckled before rolling his eyes "but, look, I'm not here to dethrone you. We're two very powerful men with armies at our backs. I'm sure you know a war would ruin the city and all the trade through it so I have a better idea."

Eren pressed his forearm below his collarbones and Levi clenched his teeth feeling a bit hot under the collar at just how broad and strong Eren was "Hmph, what's that?" Taking his shot as it opened, Levi delivered a hard blow to Eren's ribs as he'd leaned in to speak. "I don't think brats have a place to talk about business with me. What exactly do you think this is?"

Coughing a bit, Eren whispered lowly into Levi's ear, his breath on his skin, "I'll give you that one for free but I think you should listen to me. You and I together, hmm?" Pressing a kiss into his throat, Eren continued as Levi stiffened "How's that sound?"

Breathing out raggedly as Eren pressed another kiss to his skin, just below his jaw, Levi panted "Do I strike you as someone who likes to share?"

"Not at all," Eren whispered, voice thick and sweet against his skin "but you do strike me as smart and savvy. It could be beneficial for you. I came here to expand, Levi. I have places under my control that I can share with you. You can use it as a new area to pump your drugs. Think of all the new money you'd be making, hmm? If you let me in on your business in the city I'll give you some of my cities in return. Not a bad deal right?"

Levi scoffed "You make a good offer as you attempt to seduce me. What percentages are you looking for and why did you chose my city; me?"

"Because I know all about you," Eren offered "you're smart, demanding, powerful, and don't take anyone's bullshit. Well, a man like that was someone worth going into business with. Let's say I might be seducing you and I give 10% of my sales from your area and take 40% from the business you do in my turf. What do you say to that?"

"I say you're insane," Levi spat with a laugh. "At those numbers I'd rather Jean shoot you."

Eren laughed in return as he rambled "Ahaha, the one who has a thing for my piercer? Or I should say my right hand now. I wonder if two rights do make a left? You're so cold though, Levi. You wouldn't even shoot me yourself?"

"No," Levi answered firmly "but I'll tell you want. I like you. You're bold, arrogant, stupid, and yet somehow just as powerful as I am with all different tactics and businesses. You expand here and I expand there. I'll take 25% of everything you do in my area but you'll take 17% of mine in your area. You came to me. You disrespected me and expect me to do you a favor by taking less? No. At first, I want more if this is going to work. Call it an apology for thinking you could skirt me."

"Fine by me," Eren hummed as his voice dipped to something sultry "since I do owe you a good faith arrangement for a bit. I pay my debts. Levi, you're going to love working with me. Why don't I show you one of the benefits I'll give only to _you_ while also showing my gratitude?"

Grin widening, Levi smirked "Oh, I fully expect you to show me your _gratitude."_

Eren nodded and slipped over to the cabinets behind his desk "Then just let me grab something from in here."

Returning with a bottle of silicone based lubricant, Levi quirked a brow "You keep the good stuff at work? Naughty boy, Eren."

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet," Eren growled as he shoved Levi's back flat to the wall.

Intrigued, Levi nipped at his bottom lip "Mmmm, then show me _everything_ and don't make me regret our deal." Eren made immediate work of pressing his body flush to Levi's and running his hands over every inch of Levi's skin. For a while, Levi had been wondering what that touch would feel like and the answer was silken. Without his gloves, Eren's caress was gentle and smooth as he moved his fingers lightly down his skin sending his body erupting in chills. He placed the lubricant bottle on the countertop and began to mark his way down Levi's throat. Tossing his head back, Levi gave him more room to work with as he set to biting and discoloring his skin to draw another gasp from his lips. Never had he imagined this would be what meeting his rival would be like but so far he was enjoying it.

A little pain tossed into their pleasure wasn't much to pay heed to. Eren's jaw no doubt still throbbed as much as his stomach did but neither was going to care about it. It was demonstrated when Levi reached back to pull the hair tie out of Eren's hair and press his hand to his jaw as he jerked him forward for a hard kiss. He wanted to taste him as he felt out every inch of him, and so he did. His natural taste mingled with the small metallic twinge of blood still present in Eren's mouth. Eren's state of dress was beginning to irritate him more than the taste of blood however. After pushing him back, Levi tore at his clothing and sent caution to the wind when it came to tearing open his shirt. Buttons soared across the room and Eren quickly shimmied out of the ruined shirt before Levi yanked him forward by the waistband of his jeans.

"Damn, impatient aren't you?" Eren breathed as he lifted Levi's chin with the tip of his forefinger. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Yes," Levi answered firmly "so get the fuck out of your pants before I rip those off too." Chuckling, Eren slipped out of his jeans and slung them aside leaving him in nothing at all. That wasn't something he'd expected but it was a nice surprise. Eren's tanned, toned body seemingly carved from the most beautiful marble was decorated with a hummingbird on his left shoulder, a striking viper up his right thigh, a black widow oh his left hip, and metal decorating his hips, collarbones, and head of his cock. Levi reached between them and tugged the ring between his fingers "Mmmm, going commando at work? You really _are_ a naughty boy, Eren."

Eren inhaled sharply and nuzzled into Levi's neck, pinching skin in his teeth "And I deserve every bit of your punishment." Levi's body shook with an intense pain before it bubbled into a deep pleasure that made him crave more. He knew this was going to be dangerous. Craving Eren's simple touch wasn't good but he didn't pay it any mind. As far as he was concerned Eren would be with him for a while and that meant he could get his fix if he really wanted it. Eren seemed more than willing to please him so he planned on taking advantage of that.

As Eren began to leave his fiery kisses and nips down Levi's body, he began to sink to his knees. Toying with the thighs of Levi's boxers, Eren pulled the fabric in his teeth and inched it down his body until he freed his half-erect cock. Taking liberties with Levi's body, he began kissing up his thighs until he felt Levi shiver. Finding a sensitive spot, he took great care to lavish it in all his attention before surprising Levi by running the flat of his tongue up his cock. Immediately gasping for air as he braced himself against the wall, Levi looked down to see an impish smirk on Eren's face. Wrapping his hands around Levi's thighs he pulled him forwards and began to twist his tongue up his shaft, sucking gently on the head of his cock.

"Good boy," Eren hummed as he began to coil a hand around Levi's fully erect length. Letting the comment slide, Levi decided to focus more on the pleasure Eren was delivering with his smart mouth rather than the words to leave it. Eren submitted him to the wet, heated confines of his mouth as he curled his blunt fingernails into his right thigh. The pain coupled with the immense pleasure clouded Levi's mind and he was suddenly reminded of how long it had been since he'd been with someone. No one had wanted to be with him in any way after discovering who he was or if they already knew of his position. For the first time someone of equal rank and power wanted to play and he was pretty sure that it had been far too long for Eren to try to drag this out.

 _"Fuck~"_ Levi moaned as he felt himself hit the back of Eren's throat. Weaving his fingers into Eren's hair, he tugged and panted out "Eren, really, you don't need to--"

Pulling off him with a wet pop, Eren's eyes darkened _"Shut up, Levi._ I want you to enjoy this so just shut up and cum." Never having been talked to quite like that, Levi just shrugged and allowed himself to submit to the overwhelming talents of Eren's sinful mouth. If he wanted to lavish him in attention then he should let him. Clearly he wanted to make this good for him so he decided to play along and just get off as he should. Within moments, Eren's mouth had reduced him to a series of whimpers and whines that made Eren's heart thunder. He wanted so badly to take him but wanted him to enjoy himself first since he did have a lot of things to make up for.

Knotting his fingers hard into Eren's hair, his thoughts were interrupted by Levi's half coherent vocalization of his climax. He simply ignored it and swallowed the thick, tepid, sticky fluid and set to working him back up. Levi could feel the determination in his actions. Each kiss was bubbling and burning with more fervor than the last, each touch gentle yet longing, and each connection of their gazes filled with a primal lust that desired to be sated. Never having anything feel so electric in his life, Levi reached between the two of them and secured a hand around Eren's cock, teasing him with a stroke or two before toying with the jewelry in his skin. Levi mouthed heavily at his throat and collarbone, flicking his dermals with the tip of his tongue.

Having known he found one of Eren's erogenous zones, Levi continued at his pace until Eren released a low, drawn out moan of his name. It was just enough to have him shivering. He wanted more of that godly sound so he pushed for more. Deciding that Levi had pushed enough, however, Eren nipped his earlobe in response and skimmed a lone finger down the faint trail of hair stretching down from his navel. Levi hated how easily it was for Eren to distract him but he knew that he was allowed to be selfish in the moment so he backed off and let Eren treat him as his mouth sought his own. Gladly, he welcomed the roaming tongue to deepen their kiss as he reached over to grab the bottle of lubricant that Eren had set aside.

Quickly, he trust it into his chest and whined by his ear "Eren, hurry. Don't make me wait." Eren took the bottle with a grin and pulled Levi further into his chest as he stepped away from the wall. Popping the cap on the bottle, Eren poured some of the slick liquid into his hand to liberally coat his fingers. Reaching behind him, and with some help from Levi who lifted his leg onto Eren's hip, he plunged the first slick digit into him. The foreign intrusion jolted Levi's senses but he soon found the euphoria that came with Eren's thrusting digit inside him, working to relax his muscles. At first, he was busy adjusting to the feeling as Eren's finger moved in and out of his body, rubbing against the walls of his muscles, and leaving him with a rather pleasant feeling right at his entrance but then he focused on Eren.

"Relax a bit," Eren instructed as he nibbled at his ear "or you'll make yourself have to wait longer." At his words, Levi took a deep breath and came to the realization that for him to relax completely he was going to busy himself. Eren was going to need a little incentive for himself and he was going to give it to him. Biting down at the junction of Eren's shoulder and throat, Levi made sure to leave a massive, discolored bit of flesh in his wake that made Eren release a vibrating growl. The sound aroused him quite incredibly and Eren's thrusting digit increased it's pace. Adding another finger, Eren pushed into his body and splayed his fingers forcing a large gasp from his lips. It seemed that Eren had learned his body well in the short amount of time he was acquainted with it. He pressed a feather light touch to his stomach that moved up his chest and made Levi's body tremble. Opening up his body while setting his blood aflame in his veins was just a gift Eren possessed and Levi was thankful for it.

Due to his absence from any intimacy he was afraid that his body would reject the feeling but instead all he found was pleasure. Sure, the slight burn on the entrance of the third finger was normal as his body stretched to accommodate but it was soon replaced by the electrifying jolt of Eren's nimble fingers drilling into his prostate. Clinging tightly to Eren's shoulders he buried his face in his neck and attempted to smother the arduous moan escaping his lips. Eren got a good laugh from it and pressed on as Levi's arms wound around his neck. At the removal of his fingers, Levi whimpered and Eren reached between them to coat himself in the lubricant before lifting Levi harshly by the thighs. Fingertips dug into his flesh and all he could do was gasp as the feeling of Eren entering his body overwhelmed him.

 _"Eren!~"_ Levi moaned into his ear as he quickly entered him in one swift motion. He'd paused just enough to give Levi time to adjust to the foreign feeling and the new, strange feeling of the piercing dragging along his insides. Levi's mouth hung open, panting, as Eren lifted him easily and began a quick, hard thrusting rhythm of his hips that had Levi's breath leaving in stunted hiccups. His mind was gone, his body acted along it's own accord to seek out the most pleasure, and he completely gave himself over to Eren. Working to feel the most pleasure, he used Eren's shoulders as leverage and rocked his hips to accrue more friction. Eren's piercing rubbing against the muscles of his body had been more than strange but the second it hit his prostate it was a feeling unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

Breathing deeply, Eren growled in his ear _"Fuck_.....keep that up and I'm not gonna last much longer."

Levi's muscles clenched again as he drilled back into the same spot and his nails raked down Eren's shoulder _"Goddamn, Eren!~ Harder!"_ Obeying, with what stamina he had left, Eren pulled Levi's hips down with each thrust. His mind clouded as he watched Levi's head throw back in the rolling waves of ecstasy. Reaching down, Levi stroked himself in rhythm to Eren's thrust to push himself to his climax and subsequently push Eren to his. Within moments he was orgasming with Eren's name on his tongue, screaming it louder than he'd ever assumed he'd moan for someone. The sticky bodily fluid didn't stop Eren from continuing feverishly as he kissed him and as his thrusts faltered.

Eren came to a series of moans under his breath of Levi's name and all they could do afterwards was ignore the exchange of fluid between them and try to catch their breath. After several moments of rest Eren moved away to help Levi clean up the aftermath. He grimaced at the fluid leaking down his thighs and took a wobbly step over to the sink. Eren grabbed Levi's sweats and tugged them on then tossed him his boxers before walking over to scoop him up and carry him further down the hall. Stepping inside the back room, Eren sat Levi out on the plush leather loveseat and grabbed a bottle of water from the minifridge inside the office. After taking a sip he handed the bottle to Levi.

With a smile, he asked "So, am I a worthy partner?"

Levi downed half the bottle and quirked a brow "I don't know yet. In business you're untested but in bed? Hmph, I think we both know the answer to that. Although, if you just gave me something I'll blow your fucking brains out. I'm _not_ a cowboy."

"Bareback ain't your thing? Might not be safe for most but I'm tested. Promise. I run a tattoo parlor so I make sure I'm clean and can't transmit anything in anyway to anybody. My last test was about two months ago and it's in my health files in here if you want me to go dig it out," Eren chuckled "but you can't tell me that didn't feel incredible."

"So incredible I'm not worried about it," Levi grinned deviously "and you better hope that wasn't _all_ you had in you, Eren. You've got to be far more thankful for my leniency."

"I'll worship the ground you fucking walk on, Levi," Eren answered as he kissed his cheek "so you just need to give me the rest of that water and five minutes to catch my breath."

Levi tugged him forward by the drawstrings of his sweats "You get _three."_

"Okay," Eren grinned "then I get to show you just how high an Ace can get while being low."

"Bring it on, Hunter," Levi smirked as he dragged him onto the sofa. "I look forward to your apologies over and over again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA/DISCLAIMER: SAFE SEX PEOPLE. Don't be an idiot; don't be these two. Get tested and be safe at all times whether you're male, female, somewhere inbetween, and no matter your sexuality.


	6. Show Me How You Burlesque - Bonus AU - [SFW] - July 30th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so this is the final piece for this week. I hope you guys enjoyed the ones you decided to read though there weren't many NSFW options this round. I have already written several pieces for requests that were NSFW that will be releasing next week if that's your thing. I was just pretty NSFW drained after knowing how many I was going to have be writing next week. The burlesque thing was something I was very, very close to smutting up but when it reached it's chapter limit I decided to leave it where it rested. Burlesque is something very close to my heart so I hope you guys will enjoy and know that, yes, many men are involved in the acts themselves more so than just backup! 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Club Kronos: Where Time Stops; this hadn't been his idea of the place when his friend had told him the place was looking to hire a new bartender. Having just moved to the city he was unsure of what to expect when he was introduced to several night clubs. Quite to the contrary, however, he knew with one look that this club was unlike any other he'd ever stepped into. With Black walls decorated with pastel ribbons, lace, and ruffles, along with tossed glitter he was pretty sure at first glance that it was a strip club. Risque clubs weren't allowed to have windows to display what went on inside and coupled that with the decor and the women on stage he was confused. Tightly laced corsets, bold makeup, and heels that he was sure some poor woman would crack her neck in was just some of the fashion they were dressed in.

No silver poles made him realize quickly that he was less in a strip club and more so in the lair of lotus eaters. Of course, he knew from the club's saying that it was quite their intention to have a ploy such as that and when he noticed the pink drinks with sugar lotus blossoms inside he had a feeling he'd been right on the money. How his friend had even known of the place he wasn't sure but something told him that he'd probably been a time or two before. Thankfully, he supposed it was a good thing he'd been so Eren could know a thing or two about the job offering. Fitting in amongst the fellow bartenders might have been a little difficult, however, noticing their clothing or lack of as they worked around behind the bar. He wasn't exactly sure how that was supposed to work well but he guessed it made for easier motions with a shaker.

Deciding to suck in a breath of air, Eren stepped up to the bar. He was greeted by a man with ashen hair and stormy grey eyes dressed in a black vest over his bare chest and a bowtie around his throat. When he smiled, Eren knew how he was a bartender. The guy had a rather charismatic appeal but that much couldn't be said for his metal studded partner with flaxen hair over a pecan undercut. The other man had a piercing in almost everything; his bottom lip, his ears were lined up the shells with dangling ear cuffs, his eyebrow, and even his nose had metal through it. Even his amber eyes were lined in charcoal with a bit of magenta at his lash line. Both of them were whiplash inducing. Complete opposites in looks but he supposed they could appeal to different patrons.

"What can I get ya, kid?" Came the chipper response from the ashen haired man that shook him from his thoughts.

Eren's turquoise eyes met his and returned his smile "Oh, nothing, unless I need to speak with you about the bartending position?"

Smacking the bar, the bartender nudged his partner "Hey, kid's here for a job. Watch him and tell him some things while I go track down _God."_

The two toned man grinned so broadly the piercing beneath his upper lip began to show "Alright but you call him that his face and he's liable to kick your ass, Farlan." As the other man scooted off behind the bar, the other's amber eyes scanned over him "Hmm, you wanna bartend here? What makes you think you can handle it?"

"I was a bartender for four years at Kit and Caboodle. It's a large scale nightclub about an hour from here. From what I can tell the clientele there is a little more boisterous, pushy, and loud mouthed. I've never exactly been in a place like this but I'm a damn good bartender; I can handle whatever you can throw me," Eren responded with confidence that made the other man chuckle.

"Sounds good," he offered as he placed a hand over the bar "and my name is Jean. The guy from before is Farlan. We've both been here since the opening so you're gonna have get used to the burlesque club life real quick. Girls will prance around half naked for hours and that's not even the start of it. I hope you won't get too distracted."

Eren rolled his eyes as he shook Jean's hand "No worries.....girls aren't exactly the _type_ to distract me. What's up with this place though?"

"Never been in a burlesque club? Well, it's risque performances by beautiful women but that's not all. It's like you've stepped by in time and some of the performances are meant to be more emotional than anything else. We like to have fun and there's no other club quite like us. You'll see." As Jean turned around he quickly straightened his posture and chewed at one of the two hoops in his bottom lip. Suddenly, Eren saw why. At Farlan's side was tall man with tanned skin a fraction of a shade darker than his and scattered with freckles. His eyes were rich russet beneath the bar lights and his broad form and rigid stature gave Eren the impression he was someone to be reckoned with. To put it simply, he was gorgeous and his full lips spread into a devious smile as he walked out to examine Eren.

At first the scrutiny of those intense eyes had him shrinking before he straightened up and realized the man had a good three inches on his height. Each of them was rather tall but the man in front of him definitely took the medal. At a little blow six foot, Eren was pretty sure the brunette breeched 6'2" easily. Suave dress in a casual suit, the man was definitely someone that Eren felt was higher up on the place's food chain than either of it's bartenders. Sure, Jean seemed to be fazed by the man but Farlan was just standing back and watching as the man lifted a finger to his lips in contemplation.

His voice was smooth as he held Eren's gaze "Do you have bartending experience and your license?"

"Five years," Eren answered "and, yes, I do."

Brows raising the man smirked "Great then can you dress better?"

Floored, Eren shrugged "Uh, I guess? What exactly _is_ your dress code? It's really hard to tell in here."

"We'll work on it. My name is Marco Bodt. I own this club and I run it rather well. My ladies and my boys get paid well so I expect you to work well. Understood?" Marco asked with all traces of his teasing gone.

Eren nodded "Eren Jaeger. I understand and given the chance I'll do just that."

"I don't care what your name is," he retorted quickly "until _after_ your provisional night but I like your confidence. Get behind the bar and get to work. If you do well you get the job. Have fun and don't get in the way. If you need anything Farlan and Jean are there to help but not hold your hand. Boys, get him dressed, and welcome to Club Kronos." With that Marco was striding away and making his way through the tables further down in the establishment before ducking back through a side entrance. The man was definitely impressive and a bit intimidating but he supposed that was due to the fact lots of people came in and didn't hold up under the pressure. Bar tending definitely wasn't a job for everyone and bartending in Kronos definitely wasn't. He got his first taste when Farlan and Jean tugged him into the back room and began to gauge his clothing sizes before thrusting clothes at him.

Jean's pierced brow raised "Hmm, you've got really pretty eyes. Let's line them a bit. Farlan, bring me a tie! Metallic.....green, dark!"

"On it," came the reply from the back of the room.

Eren, confused, just stood still and let himself be handed a pair of black slacks, a black vest, and an emerald tie "Okay.....what now?"

"Get dressed. Now," Jean instructed as he began to pull up his hair "you have really nice hair but a better face and we're gonna show it off. I'm gonna pull up this shaggy mess and leave a strand on each side to frame your face. After this I'm gonna line your eyes with black and take a a sparkle pen to go over the corners. I hope you learn to like glitter." Attempting to stand still as Jean did his makeup, Eren began to wonder if they were just having fun dressing him up. In the end of it he was dressed in a pair of black slacks, his vest held a metallic emerald handkerchief in the pocket to match the tie around his neck, his eyes were lined in charcoal and a bit of glitter at the corner of his eyes, his hair was pulled up, and he was stuck without a shirt. He knew that he had a decent body but baring it to the world as he worked felt a little strange.

Luckily, it seemed that Eren had come in at a good time or the run down of the basics. After a fifteen minute grace period they began to slammed with patrons. Of course, around 10pm was prime time for any bar or establishment in the nightlife community. Eren didn't have to rely on his fellow bartenders too much to get the drinks made only to remember where certain garnishes were kept. They took care of the pricing since it ran on a fingerprint POS system. His job was only to make drinks, be pretty, and make Farlan and Jean's jobs easier. Three bartender behind the establishment length, wrap around bar wasn't too bad but he could see how two of them had trouble keeping up with demands as the pressure increased.

Overall his night was going rather well. He, Jean, and Farlan all seemed to mesh well together but he supposed that was because their senses of humor matched his. Both of them worked more on physical and insult based humor which had taken him a bit to get used to but they were good guys. He could see himself working out just fine with them but that wasn't his problem. The stage kept a lot of patrons busy and that was fine. As far as he could tell the performances and dances were incredible and the women were vastly talented. The distraction didn't come from them or their, at times, risque acts on the stage but when the lights dulled and a staircase at the back of the staircase illuminated. For a moment he found himself caught up in the act when the band began to play a kind of orchestra music he knew as swing music. Enraptured by a petite silhouette at the top of the stairs snapping their fingers with a trilby down over their face he knew it was about to good.

What he didn't expect was how good. Suddenly a voice he'd not expected filled the air of the club and the bartenders at his side couldn't stop laughing at how entranced Eren was in the suited man on stage. He'd looked like he walked right out of the fifties. His fair skin was beautifully contrasted by jet black hair and a black, form fitting suit. A lady or two joined him on stage, waiting to hang off his arms as he made his way his down the stairs singing.

 _"~How lucky can one guy be? I kissed her,~"_ as his words echoed both girls at his side leaned in to his kiss his cheeks _"~and she kissed me. Like he fella once said "Ain't that a kick in the head?~"_ Eren's mind was gone. His voice was immaculate, his dress was gorgeous, and the way he moved on stage playing off the girls had more than the crowd going wild. From his place behind the bar he couldn't see much but he had an inkling of just how stunning the man had to be up close. The women and men of the crowd had clearly been waiting to see his performance and it showed by how enthusiastic they all were. Drink orders slowed at the bar and Eren allowed himself to watch the man spin a beautiful, petite redhead off to the side of the stage before she returned in an sparkling, white evening dress. He had no idea that men danced with burlesque dancers aside from support in their acts.

Never having seen a man with his own set as his the woman began to pull off his tie and strip him down to his vest and undershirt. Things had taken a fun turn when the man moved off stage as the swing son finished and a new song began. Something in the music changed as it took a darker tune and the man walked out in a ringleader's uniform standing in the center of the stage his arms were raised as he began to beckon the ladies of the stage out. All eyes were on him and it was more than hard not to be as he commanded such an presence.

 _"~I'll keep a friend serene. Oh baby, come unto me. Well, she's come, been and gone. Come out of the garden, baby, you'll catch your death in the fog. Young girl, they call them the Diamond Dogs!~"_ At the end of his lyrics the song morphed to one that anyone knew; Lady Marmalade. "~Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?~" His French was flawless as he incited the singing from the other lead on stage who was a stunning blonde woman with bright blue eyes. His playful winks and showing off of the girls in their can-can attire was in turn so he could make his exit from the stage. In the end, Eren's eyes never left the stage the moment the man stepped onto it. He knew the set had been well over twenty minutes long with the songs as they continued but it felt like the blink of an eye.

Farlan nudged him in the ribs with a laugh "Careful. His name is Levi."

Breathing out slowly, Eren blinked "He's incredible. I didn't know men did this."

"He's the star," came a voice that he recognized. "He's my hope diamond in a room full of diamonds and don't you know, diamonds are a girl's best friend?"

"Gem, my ass," Farlan scoffed.

Turning to see Marco's charismatic grin, Eren nodded "They're all fantastic. I've never watched it before. From singing, dancing, costume changes......they're amazing."

Marco beamed with pride "I only hire the best. Speaking of, how'd he do, boys?"

Jean looked to Farlan and back to Marco "Well, aside from him getting distracted a few minutes ago at the top of Levi's set, he did immaculately. He's a good add."

"I'll second that," Farlan chimed in. "He handled the swarm, didn't hinder us, and he's got a pretty good sense of humor. I think he'd fit right in."

"Sounds good to me," Marco replied as he looked over to Eren. "Welcome to the team, Eren. Let's introduce you to everyone when we close up for the night. Until then, follow me and let's go fill out some paperwork." Eren nodded without even trying to hide his grin. He got a job off one night of easy work and he was going to get to stare at that man perform? Everything seemed to be going swimmingly and he couldn't have been more stoked about it. After signing some paperwork in Marco's rather cluttered office behind the stage he discovered that Marco was a bit of a conundrum. He appeared so organized and straight laced but he poured himself a glass of whiskey, propped his feet up on his desk, and grabbed one of several busted corsets from a pile on his sofa and began to sew it. Eren had to do a double take on the sight. It felt absolutely ridiculous to watch.

Marco just shrugged it off and bit a piece of upholstery thread of as he continued to sew up a rip in the fabric of a corset while Eren finished up another form. When he finished, Marco tucked the needle beneath a bone of the corset and tossed it back to the growing, precariously stacked pile on his sofa. After he filed away Eren's paperwork he smiled and took his glass of whiskey with him as he led Eren out to the stage. Being shown around the back dressing areas, Eren was taking in every piece of the stage and how to get around it when it came to the fact Marco said some of his performers order glasses of water or things from the bar. He had no problem with delivering some drinks so long as he knew where he was going so he attempted to remember it all. Various girls were moving around backstage to the point of it almost causing a collision.

Easily side stepping the young woman with such grace that not even a drop of the liquid exited his glass, Marco spun around and quickly went back to his explanation. His spin and easiness on his feet led him to form a hypothesis that he kept to himself. As the dancers all went out to bow and give their final performance it made it much easier to see things around the cluttered back stage. Vanities lined the walkway and it seemed like hundreds of outfits were off to a closet beside each of them. Makeup coated the counters and the only one without any clutter wasn't one that he knew. All he knew was it lied in the middle of things and the lights were dimmer around the mirror. When everything slowed down he was suddenly whirled to the center of the room.

Women were readily undressing which made him immediately avert his gaze and the laughing began to fill the air. Why were they laughing at his attempt to give them some privacy? He didn't really want to lurk on anyone undressing but mostly women purely for the sense of the fact they had more to reveal. It seemed like he was only one embarrassed about the thing. Walking into the area was Farlan and Jean who stood on either side of him but what really surprised him was when Farlan went over to one of the girls and helped her out of her bodice. He whispered something in her ear and trailed his finger lightly down her spine while reaching out to grab her robe.

Jean chuckled "Renae is Farlan's girlfriend."

"Oh," Eren breathed, thankful that had been the situation.

Marco rose his voice and everyone shifted to his location "Everyone! Listen up! We have a new---"

"Who is _that?"_ Came a satiny voice with a playful inflection from Marco's side. Suddenly, Eren's eyes were staring into steely blue eyes that sparkled a bit in the light. Flecks of silver dotted his deep blue irises forcing Eren to continue to stare. He didn't care about getting lost in that man's eyes.

Only Marco's voice jolted him back as he sighed "Maybe if you didn't interrupt me, Levi, you'd hear better. His name is Eren and he's our new bartender."

Turning to Eren with a wolfish grin, Levi extended a hand "Charmed. I'm Levi and I'm sure I'll be pretty easy for you to remember."

"Uh," Eren paused in a daze as he shook Levi's hand "yeah."

Jean cackled "Oh yeah, Levi, I know he won't forget you. He about dropped the damn shaker during your set."

"That so?" Levi asked with a widening smirk.

Eren choked and looked over to Jean with wide eyes before answering Levi "Maybe. Can I ask something?" When Levi nodded, Eren asked "Why don't you have a separate dressing room? Are all you guys just that comfortable around each other?"

Levi began to laugh as Marco patted Eren on the back "Oh, honey, the girls are so used to Farlan helping Renae in and out of her clothes they don't even care that he's there, Jean is bisexual but no one gives a shit he's up here since he tends to avoid it. In fact, Jean prefers to annoy me of all people--"

"Wonder _why?"_  Farlan coughed behind his hand before receiving an elbow to the ribs from Jean.

"--and that just leaves Levi and I on the same, _real gay,_ boat. We do a lot of wardrobe help and I do most of the patchwork for outfits. Levi does alterations as well when necessary and even does the girl's makeup during a rush. That just leaves you. We're a pretty open group but if you are straight then I suggest you keep your eyes averted like you did when you walked in here," Marco finished as he ignored Farlan's horrible veiled comment.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Eren answered "Well, I already told Jean that the girls won't need to worry. It looks like you, me, and Levi are in the same boat."

"Awww," Levi cooed as he stepped over and made a quick snap of his teeth by his ear "I guess that explains why you can't take your eyes off me. Thanks, sugar, but you're a little young for me."

Without missing a beat, Eren raised a brow "Please, I like older men but I'm 27."

Everyone stopped and watched the exchange as Levi recoiled "Well, aren't you special then? Are you challenging my standards?"

"Might be," Eren smirked as he stood toe to toe with the playful Levi.

"Interesting," he chuckled as he smacked Marco on the chest "I _like_ him. You did good, boss."

Marco's eyes rolled "Mhmm, so glad I could find you a new squeaky toy. Don't get too close to Levi, Eren, he has a bad habit of chewing up our bartenders and spitting them out. Now, for the girls. The redhead is Isabel and Levi's baby sister as Farlan is his older brother, the blonde with blue eyes in the corner is Krista, the brunette with short hair who Farlan hangs over is Renae, the one with black hair and green eyes is Roxy, the one with soft brown hair and blue eyes is Kelsey, and finally Sasha is the brunette stuffing her face with cheese curls. How she still can fit into her fucking clothes we have no idea. I hope you remember this by tomorrow. Bar opens at 7pm so be here at 6pm for prep. That's all I got for the day. Girls, say goodbye to the cutie!" As all the girls waved and smiled, Eren snickered. He'd never been so warmly received anywhere in his life. When everyone began to walk out, Levi slipped up to Eren and grabbed his wrist.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Levi grinned wickedly before he leaned into his ear and whispered seductively "so I'll see you tomorrow night, Eren. Be sure to come by and see me." Eren gulped and nodded before he too was slinking out of the area and getting back to the main room. He'd left his clothes in the room behind the bar so he ducked in to get his things and was told a few more things by Jean and Farlan. He knew that he could change his tie color or be ridiculous and wear a bowtie like Farlan. It still blew his mind how those two were related but he was just proud of himself for not fumbling over his tongue. Somehow he'd managed to give Levi a challenge and he felt like with Marco's warning he'd done something wrong.

Even if he had stepped into trouble, he didn't mind if it looked like Levi. He knew that he could hold his own so on his way home he let his mind clear and prepared for his return trip to the club. The next morning he was resolved to be just as firm when it came to dealing with Levi. Clearly the man found him amusing if not anything else so he knew he had to avoid his teasing as the new guy. Honestly, he was pretty sure that was what it was all about. Teasing the new guy for being amazed by the whole new world that he'd been thrust into. It made sense so that was what he told himself instead of the fact their mutual attraction had been so potent everyone around them had seen it. By far, it was easier to ignore than think of.

After he decided his color for the night was going to be a vivid cobalt tie, he tied it around his neck and set out. Thankfully it was warm out so he could go out barechested and not have to worry. He'd grabbed some eyeliner the morning before deciding that he didn't hate it along with some hair ties. Out in the parking lot he tied his hair up and then stepped into the club. It was a bit different to see when it was still a bit light outside. Upon his arrival, Farlan and Jean quickly grabbed him and showed him the prep work for the bar and where things went. What he didn't expect was Levi and the girls to be practicing their sets while they worked. It caught his eyes but he knew that he had a job to do. Still, it was hard to look away as they made him the subject of a set for the night.

The song Mambo No. 5. had Levi playing with each girl as he dressed in a sharp suit. Of course it was hard to not notice him or he way his voice just flowed so beautifully into the air but that wasn't all for the night. A little more than halfway through the set, he was jerked to a chair in the center of the stage. Toxic had him at the center as he played off all the girls during the song. He hadn't expected them to begin pulling at his clothes until he was in nothing but a pair of his boxers, his socks, and his hat. Clothing flew across the stage and it was then that Levi stopped them to cut in with criticisms for tugging off his clothes.

Apparently the opening set had them all performing with one another as did the middle and ending set. Jean had informed him as the sliced up fruit for various garnishes how some of the acts worked. Each girl got two solo acts for the night, there were three group acts, and Levi got his two as well. Levi's set halfway through the night began the lead in to one of three group performances. They appeared to be working on the middle set as they moved to the song Womanizer which would then pull all the girls together. Each girl played off Levi as he strolled around and then began to pull off their clothing revealing corsets and lingerie sets which would lead into an all girl routine while Levi went backstage to rest.

Everything was done so strictly and he hadn't even noticed Marco was the one playing piano for them when it came to some of the individual numbers for the night. So many people in the establishment were so talented that it blew his mind. It was no wonder the club did so well. Marco was a good guy and it seemed that everyone there got along well and had no problems while there. He had already learned some secrets while he worked for the night and one of them had been from Farlan. Even though he'd been caught staring again, he nudged him and gestured over to Jean who was focused on Marco the entire time. He couldn't help but laugh as he figured that having a thing for your boss was much worse than having it for a coworker. For a moment he was a bit sad for Jean considering that it looked like Marco couldn't even find a care in his world for him but he could never claim to know another's heart.

Farlan crept up beside him and handed him a glass of amber liquid "Here, take this to your favorite man at his station." Eren just nodded but didn't think that he should be drinking before a show. It seemed a little irresponsible but then again he figured it was a common thing for them. As he headed backstage he noticed Levi was working away on one of the girl's outfits. He was so quick with the needle he really didn't think drinking was going to make things safer on that note. Fortunately, he knew when to bite his tongue and sat down Levi's glass silently. Just as he went to leave he felt the chilled touch of fingers around his wrist.

Wondering what he could want, Eren asked "Something else you needed?"

"Yeah," Levi nodded as finished the stitch and tied it off "I'm curious as to what's giving you that look on your face. Something's bothering you, right?"

Surprised on how easily read he was, Eren just shrugged "Just wondering why the drinking before a show. I get that maybe it calms your nerves but it doesn't seem safe to me."

A small laugh escaped Levi's lips as he handed Eren the glass "Ahaha, oh my, humor me an taste it. You'll understand then." Eren attempted to refuse but the moment the liquid sloshed near his nose he realized what he was smelling wasn't alcoholic. Curious, he took the glass from Levi's hands allowing his fingers to brush over Levi's before raising the glass apprehensively to his lips. The second the liquid touched his tongue he felt absolutely daft.

Eren muttered _"Apple juice?"_

Levi nodded "Yeah, I don't really drink alcohol, Eren. Some of the girls do but we make sure they're limited to one drink and it can't be within an hour of the show."

"Interesting," Eren smiled as he handed back the glass "so, why don't you drink?"

"A story for another time perhaps. Duty calls for us both," Levi smiled kindly as he picked up his hat, rolled it off his fingertips, and onto his head with a wink. Eren sat the glass back down and had to let his mind calm down. A man like Levi was a flirt and a tease but he knew it wasn't something to take seriously so he left without so much as a heartbeat lurch. Night came swiftly to the bar and so he allowed himself to work without thinking anymore on Levi. It was easy to lose himself in work as the crowds got larger on weekends but he kept up decently for it only being his second night. Halfway through the night he was too busy to care what was going on onstage but that was when things took a drastic leap forward. The performance was no longer on stage.

Lights dimmed and suddenly a spark of light came up from behind the bar and Eren noticed Levi sitting at the stool in front of him. Music began to play and Levi's hat was down over the left side of his face to hide it from the crowd. Jean and Farlan began to move away and shoved Eren forwards. Levi was sipping his apple juice making it appear to be whiskey as he looked up to Eren and grinned. He did not remember this being part of any performance he saw but he couldn't deny that Levi was making a show of it.

With his grin plastered on his lips, he asked Eren "How did all these people get in my room?" The next moment he was throwing his hat up, finishing his drink, and standing on the stool before he stepped up onto the bar. Offering a hand down to Eren he sang " _~Come fly with me, we'll fly, we'll fly away.~"_ Looking out to the crowd who began to roar, he gestured back to the bar _"~If you can use some exotic booze, there's a bar in far Bombay. Come on fly with me, we'll fly, we'll fly away. Come fly with me, we'll float down to Peru. In llama land there's a one man band and he'll toot, his flute, for you!~"_ One of the girls was illuminated as he placed her hands over his groin and had a look of surprise as the lyric left his lips. She'd made the act appear to be completely scandalous. The show was brilliant to watch as he pulled her up by the wrist and onto the bar as they danced out the song.

Before he waltzed off to the stage, he shot Eren a wink, and then continued the performance. Eren sighed, in a daze, and realized quickly that he needed to get back to work. The guys gave him hell for it and informed him it was all part of the act. His job was to look pretty, make drinks, and go with the performance flow if they involved him. Eren nodded and continued on with the night but did stop every once in a while to watch Levi and it continued that way for weeks. No step was taken on either Eren's or Levi's side when it came to doing anything past a flirt here or there. To be honest, it was mostly because Farlan had made him a promise. If he could go through a service and not get distracted he'd tell him a fact about Levi. Facts ranged from the fact he'd been the same height since middle school, to the fact he hated cotton balls, and the only alcohol he drank was champagne and only with strawberries and cheese crackers.

During the course of a couple weeks he'd learned Levi loved dark chocolate and had never had a singing lesson in his life along with the fact Marco taught him to play the piano. It was rather nice learning things about him but he wanted to use it. The time finally came one night after everyone had left and Eren was cleaning up some spots behind that bar that were a bit sticky from Jean spilling a cocktail.

"Hey," Levi drawled as he took a seat at the bar. "Are they trusting you to close by yourself already?"

Eren glanced up from the mopping and shrugged "Guess so. I've worked in a night club for five years so this isn't that different."

Curious, Levi leaned onto the bar and asked "How's that?"

Thinking to his past few weeks, he began "Well for starters I get paid around the same, I deal with about the same number of people behind the bar, I still mix drinks and clean, but I don't have anyone hitting on me now so that's a plus."

"Don't be so sure about that," Levi winked playfully.

"Okay, enough teasing, Levi," Eren chuckled as he finished cleaning up.

Reaching across the bar, Levi ran his finger down the slope of his jaw "So pretty and yet so _slow._ Whoever said I was _just_ teasing, Eren?"

Dropping the mop and letting it clattered to the floor, Eren froze "I---uh, Levi?"

Levi pushed up on his tiptoes and leaned his chest over the bar until the tip of his nose brushed Eren's "What is it? Were you worried about Marco said to you your first day? That I chew bartenders up and spit them out? It's not wrong but it's not right either. I was the reason the last two don't work here anymore but it had nothing to do with me and them physically. We just didn't get along because they didn't do their jobs and lusted after the girls making them uncomfortable."

That hadn't been why he hadn't acted on his urge but it was good to know so he cleared his throat and backed up a bit "Uh, Levi, do you mean to tell you weren't just screwing with me for the fun of it? I mean, I get I'm the new guy--"

"I'm not such an ass to tease someone like that," Levi responded curtly. "I've been going crazy everyday you don't act so I figured that I had to. This is me saying I'm interested in you, Eren, so tell me if you feel the same or this is gonna be _very_ awkward."

Eren smiled and let out a small laugh "Farlan told me that if I waited too long you'd get mad. He said you were impatient and hotheaded."

_"Wha---"_

"I wanted to believe that you liked me too, Levi, but I couldn't be sure. While I was trying to figure it out Farlan and I made a bet that if I could work through a night without getting distracted by you then he'd tell me facts about you so I could get to know you a little more," Eren interrupted with a large smile before pressing a chaste kiss to Levi's lips. "I know you like champagne with strawberries and cheese crackers, you love dark chocolate, and you're allergic to acetaminophen so you can't take Tylenol or aspirin."

Levi chuckled "Well those are some random facts. I can't say that Farlan and I didn't have the same deal, the little conniving bastard. Your favorite flavor is pear, you dislike tequila, and your favorite possession is a painting your sister made for your 17th birthday."

"Oh, he's good," Eren responded as he shook his head "but, uh, you know I get off as soon as I close down the bar. You have the keys to the back don't you?"

"Mhmm," Levi hummed "considering I leave late so often I have my own set of keys. You finish up here but, don't worry, I already locked the back. Did you have something in mind?"

Eren nodded "Yeah, maybe. Are you busy?"

Glancing down at his watch, Levi chuckled "Eren, it's 5am. No, I'm not busy."

"You're gonna be," Eren winked before he set to cleaning up the bar and storing things away. After a moment he finished and grabbed Levi's waist "Then, your place or mine?"

Arching a brow, Levi looked around and grabbed Eren's vest "Mmmm, how about yours?"

"Deal, wanna follow me there?" Eren asked cautiously.

Levi clicked his teeth and pressed a kiss to Eren's jaw "Haha, you're adorable. How about you drive tonight and in the afternoon I can drive us to work? I don't plan on allowing you out of bed for a _while_ so it's only fair." Eren swallowed hard and just nodded as he allowed Levi to pull him along the way out the front door. He was in for a long night.


End file.
